The Tasks Of Zoe Hanna
by ZoeHannaAndCasualtyMad
Summary: Zoe has two daughters and has brought them up as a single mum. But now, she has found a man who actually loves her and cares about her. Will her daughters like this? Rated T just in case. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new FanFic. It is a Zax one, but to start with, it is just all about Zoe and her two daughters. Hope you like it, please review! G xx**

The tasks of Zoe Hanna

Zoe has 2 daughters-  
Maia- age 13,  
Charley- age 10  
She does her best as a single mum juggling her job around her daughters, which is her main priority. She has quite a strong relationship with both her girls and always puts them first. But will a relationship get in the way of that?

Chapter one:  
"Maia, come on darling, time to get up, you have to go to school." Zoe said shaking her daughter to wake her up.  
"Muuummmmmm." Maia groaned.  
"Come on, I've left you long enough, you have just under an hour to get sorted." Zoe said, walking out of the room to do her hair.  
Eventually, Maia tumbled out of bed, only it didn't quite work how she wanted it to. She ended up landing on her phone charger, which was lying on the floor.  
"Owwwwwwwwwwww." She screamed. Zoe came running in.  
"What happened?" She asked removing the duvet from on top of Maia and putting it back on the bed.  
"I landed on my charger, and it hurts!" Maia said gently slapping her mum because you could clearly tell she was trying not to laugh.  
"Ok, come on, I'll help you get ready and then we'll see to your hand." Zoe said, she went to check if Charley was ok and then came back up.  
Once they were ready Zoe sat Maia at the table an took a look at her wrist. It was bruised, but Zoe didn't think there was that much damage.  
"Right, I think it's just bruised, so I'll strap it up for you, and if there is too much pain by the time you meet me at work after school, we'll x-ray it. Ok?" She said, carefully strapping her hand up.  
"Yeah, thanks mum." Maia said getting up and gathering her things for school.  
"Charley, are you ready? We need to go, like now!" Zoe yelled up the stairs. Both girls came pounding down the stairs, flew out the door and piled in the car. Zoe locked up and drove the girls to their schools before going to the ED; a busy ED. At half past 3, Maia and Charley came bounding in to Zoe's office.  
"Hi girls, how are you? How's the wrist Maia?" Zoe asked.  
"Much better thanks, it still hurts, but it's fine." Maia replied, sitting down next to Charley. Zoe noticed that Charley was being insanely quiet, which definitely wasn't like Charley at all, so she made a note to talk to her later on.  
"What do you both fancy for tea because my shifts nearly over." Zoe asked, hoping to get a conversation out of them.  
"Erm, could we have lasagne please, I'm in the mood for a nice lasagne." Maia replied laughing.  
"Yeah sure, is that ok with you Charl?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah." That was the only reply Zoe got out of Charley the whole time. Something obviously wasn't right with her, because Charley was always really loud and annoying, but she really wasn't going to tell her anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **  
The following day was Saturday and Zoe didn't have to go into work into 2 o'clock. Charley was already awake when Zoe went in, so Zoe went and clambered into bed with her.  
"Morning Charley, you ok?" She said. Charley nodded.  
"Come on, why won't you talk to me? Has something happened?" Zoe asked. Charley shook her head.  
"Please talk to me. Something has obviously happened because you are not your usual bubbly self."  
"Well, it's just people at school." Charley started, she began to get tears in her eyes.  
"Come on baby, tell me please. Then we can sort this out." Zoe said hugging her daughter tightly.  
"Well they were saying how I was a baby and then saying I was a 'know it all' because you are a doctor. And then Melissa turned against me and said how dad didn't love us and that is why he left us." By this time, Charley was in floods of tears and Zoe was doing her best to soothe her. Charley's breathing was getting faster and heavier.  
"Come on baby, deep breaths, in and out. In and out." Zoe said trying to get her breathing back to normal.  
"That's it, nice deep breaths, in for 3, out for 3." And eventually, Charley was breathing at normal pace again. Maia came running in.  
"What's happened? I heard crying and mum continuously saying in and out." She said laughing slightly.  
"She just had a small panic attack after telling me something. But she's fine now, aren't you Charls?" Zoe said standing up. Charley nodded and stood up too.  
"Right come on, now you are both up, let's go and have some breakfast." Zoe suggested trailing both girls down the stairs behind her.  
"Bacon sarnies or cereal girlies?" Zoe yelled to the girls who were sat in front of the TV.  
"Erm, just cereal please." Maia shouted.  
"Ok, Charley?"  
"I'm not really hungry thank you."  
"Are you sure, you have to have something."  
"I will later, but I'm not hungry right now."  
Maia went to get some breakfast and Zoe went and sat next to Charley.  
"I'm coming into school on Monday and we are sorting this out." Zoe said  
"No, please no." Charley said getting worked up again.  
"Yes Charley, no arguing, I don't like seeing you upset, we need to sort this. As much as I don't like you shouting and running around the house, I prefer it better than you being really quiet and not saying anything." Zoe said, Charley pulled away from the hug and stood up and began running to her bedroom. But then the world started spinning and slowly began to fade away and soon, she just collapsed. Zoe darted up and knelt down on the floor beside her.  
"Charley, Charley can you hear me?" Zoe said taking her daughters pulse. No reply. Her pulse was quiet weak, but there was no sign of her coming round anytime soon.  
"Maia, can you phone for an ambulance please." Zoe asked, Maia nodded and disappeared into the hallway to phone the ambulance.  
"They'll be here soon. Mum, what's wrong with her?" Maia asked; she was worried about her little sister.  
"Well, I think she has just worked herself up too much and because she has had a few panic attacks in just over an hour, she has passed out. But I think there could be something underlying because she has been out for a while. I don't know, I can't think straight at the minute." There was a knock at the door. "Can you let them in please Maia sweetie?"  
"Hey princess, you phone for an ambulance?" Jeff asked.  
"Yes, it's Charley, she collapsed. She's this way." Maia said leading Jeff and Tamzin into the lounge.  
"Hey Zoe, what happened?" Tamzin asked. Zoe sighed.  
"She had a couple of panic attacks and then she collapsed and has literally only just started come round again." She said. Tamzin gave her some oxygen to breathe on, and they took numerous tests before doing anything. Her BP was a bit high, so they took her in for observation and a proper look over.  
"Ok, well, we'll take her in to the ED and get her checked out." Jeff said carefully lifting Charley and putting her in a wheelchair and wheeling her into the back of the ambulance.  
Zoe locked up and climbed in the back with her daughters. She put her arm around Maia because she was crying her eyes out.  
"Honey, she's going to be fine." Zoe said. Maia smiled and held her sisters hand tightly.  
When they reached the ED, they took charley to a cubicle and Connie came in to check her out. After they repeated the tests and took some more, they did conclude that it was the panic attacks and Charley getting herself too worked up. But then the shocking bit, after they did a CT scan, was that Charley was suffering concussion, so she had obviously had a bang to the head and not told anybody about it.  
While they were alone in the cubicle, Zoe wanted answers; she wanted them now.  
"Are you going to tell me 1) when you got hit and 2) who or what it was?" Zoe demanded. Charley remained quiet, but Zoe gave her one of her stares, and Charley revealed.  
"Fine... It was Roxy and it was last week sometime." Charley said, crying in her mums arms.  
"Hush baby, its ok, thanks for telling me. I'm sorry I shouted, but you really should have told me about it."

**I'm away for the weekend so I won't update until about Tuesday! Sorry, but please review an I'll add two or three chapters when I get bbackground**

**G xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is two more chapters for you, sorry I haven't updated because I've been away! But my plan is to upload a chapter per day! I will try to do it, but if you are on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_World to remind me and i'll do it! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

Chapter three:  
Zoe woke up the following morning in the sofa in her office. She was confused. Then she saw Connie.  
"Good morning sleeping Beauty!" Connie said laughing.  
"Why am I in here?" Zoe asked. Connie laughed  
"You fell asleep beside Charley in cubicles, so we moved you here to make you more comfy. And yes, before you ask, Charley is perfectly fine."  
"Right ok, good, thanks Connie." Zoe said going back to Charley's bedside. She was awake and chatting away happily to Maia, she was on medication and a special type of oxygen, so she was back to her normal self once again!  
"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier mum. I love you!" Charley said  
"It's ok baby and I love you so much." Zoe said hugging both her girls tightly. Then Caleb came in.  
"Good news: you are free to go. But if you have any troubles, tell your mum Charley, and she will help you. Dr Hanna, can I have a quick word though." He asked. Zoe nodded and walked out of the cubicle.  
"Just keep an eye on her, she should be fine, but if she gets worked up, you need to step in because we could have a repeat performance of yesterday." Caleb said.  
"Thanks Dr Knight." Zoe said, winding him up and then going back into the cubicle.  
"Come on Charley, get dressed and we can go home."  
"Yayyyyy!" Charley exclaimed, making Zoe laugh. They got changed and Zoe bobbed to her office to get some paperwork to complete.  
"Get well soon Charley!" Connie said.  
"Thanks Connie, see you later." Charley said. The three girls walked out the ED arm in arm and walked all the way home and flopped on the sofa. They put a film on and Zoe ordered pizza and got chocolate and sweets, so they could have a relaxing afternoon.  
"Thank you mummy." Charley said snuggling down on the sofa with her while they watched Mr Peabody and Sherman.  
"It's okay baby. I'm glad you're better now."

**Hope this is ok!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:  
It was Monday morning and Zoe was going into Charley's school to sort out all of these problems.  
"Come on Charley, up you get." Zoe said walking into Charley's room.  
Charley got up and started to get ready while Zoe went to get Maia up. She got the shock of her life when Maia was already up and sat at her desk straightening her hair!  
"Jesus woman, are you feeling alright?" Zoe said laughing  
"Yeah I know, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I'd just get up." Maia said laughing.  
"Do you want to walk to school today or do you want dropping off? You'll be very early though because I'm going to see Miss McGraphoy. "Zoe compromised.  
"I'll walk, but I'll go when you leave so then I can go to the library." Maia said switching her straighteners off.  
"Ok sweetie. Come on, I'll make you some breakfast." They went downstairs and Zoe made some breakfast. Then the three of them sat at the breakfast bar and ate it all up.  
"Come on girls we need to leave now!" Zoe yelled. Maia came pounding down the stairs, followed by Charley.  
Maia set off walking while Zoe and Charley got in the car and drove round to the Primary school.  
"Hello, I would like to speak to Miss McGraphoy please regarding my daughter." Zoe said to the receptionist.  
"Ok, take a seat and she will be with you soon." She said.  
A little while later, Miss McGraphoy came out.  
"Dr Hanna, would you like to come through to my office?" She said, they followed her into the office and sat down on the chairs in front of the desk.  
"So what seems to be the problem?" Miss McGraphoy asked.  
"Well, I found out that some girls have been saying horrible things to Charley." Zoe said.  
"Right, I see. Charley, who was it? And what happened?" Miss McGraphoy asked.  
"Well Roxy and Leanna were calling me a baby and then Susie jumped in and said I was a know it all and stuck up because my mum was a doctor, and then Melissa said that my dad didn't love us and that is why he left us." Charley explained, burying her head in her mum's chest and crying.  
"It's ok Charls, you're doing well, is that everything that happened?" Zoe asked.  
"No, then Roxy hit me around the head and knocked me to the ground because I started shouting back to them and I said that I wasn't a baby and who cares that my mum is a doctor. I know I shouldn't have said anything, but I couldn't just ignore it, they were saying horrible things about me and about my family." Charley said howling into her mums chest. Then Zoe told her about what had been happening the previous days and that they really need to keep an eye on her or she could be in hospital immediately.  
"Ok, thank you, we can sort this out from here now, so Dr Hanna, you may leave and get to work if you like. We will call you if anything happens." Miss McGraphoy said.  
"Ok, thank you so much for your help. Bye Charley." Zoe said getting up and driving to work. She was glad to be out of there!  
She didn't even get to the ED when she was needed. A car, just a couple of cars in front of her, had crashed and caused a lot of traffic. Zoe pulled over and jumped out and headed towards the car to see how many casualties. Luckily there was only two. She opened the door and said:  
"Hello, my name's Zoe and I'm a doctor can you tell me your names please?"  
"I'm Lisa"  
"And I'm Rob"  
"Right ok, out of the two of you, who has the most injuries? Or who is hurt the most." Zoe asked  
"Probably Rob, it's only my leg and hand and i have a small cut to my head, but I can only see blood from Rob. Please help him." Lisa sobbed.  
"I will do my level best while the ambulance comes." Zoe said going round to the driver's side of the car.  
"Hi Rob, could you tell me where's the pain?" Zoe asked bending down to his level.  
"My chest, my ankle and my head." Rob said, Zoe nodded to show she had gathered.  
"Ok, is it ok if I have a look at your ankle please?" Zoe questioned, Rob nodded. Zoe looked and examined the ankle. It was slightly displaced.  
"Ok Rob, you have a displaced ankle, which means the impact has caused the bone to completely snap and push its way through the skin, so that will cause you discomfort, but please keep it nice and still so the damage doesn't become more extent." Zoe said, then she heard sirens and soon Jeff and Tamzin came running over.  
"Oh hi princess. What are doing here?" Asked a curious and confused Jeff.  
"I was driving to work when the crash happened and completely stopped the traffic, so I came to help. But anyway, his is Rob, he has a clearly displaced ankle, which will need surgery, and also he has chest pains from the impact if the steering wheel and a significant cut to the head. Then on the other side is Lisa, I haven't checked her out yet, but she is responsive and has pain in her leg, hand and she has a small cut on the head. Thanks guys. Can you take it from here or do you want me to stay?" Zoe asked.  
"No, we're ok thanks Zo, but thank you." Tamzin said smiling.  
"No problems." Zoe said walking back to her car and driving to the ED. When she walked up to reception, Ash collared her: "How come you're so late this morning? Are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. I had a meeting with Charley's head teacher, and then I got stopped on my way by an RTC, so I stepped in to help!" Zoe said smiling.  
"Oh ok then." Ash said laughing, "Looks like you've been a busy girl." Zoe laughed.  
"Yeah, you could say that I suppose!"

**There you go! Hope you like it. Please review :)**

**Upload chapter 5 tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Readers! Here is today's chapter hope you like it. Please review! G xx**

Chapter five:  
Zoe went to surprise the girls by picking them up from school, because she had managed to finish early today.  
"Hi mum, how are you today?" Asked a very bubbly Charley.  
"I'm fine thanks missy! Somebody has cheered up loads haven't they?" She said tickling Charley, who began squealing.  
"Right seat belt on, so we can pick Maia up." Zoe said driving round to Holby High. Maia went round to the passenger side and saw Charley was sat in the front.  
"Charley move, I want to sit there. Come on move." Said a clearly very angry Maia. Charley didn't budge.  
"Move, bitch, I want to sit there."  
"Right, that is enough. Maia just sit in the back, we will be home in less than 5 minutes." Zoe said, she was angry at Maia for kicking off at her. Maia huffed and slammed the back door as she got in. Zoe drove the girl's home and then when Charley went upstairs she made Maia come and sit down on the sofa.  
"What was all that about in the car? There was no need and you shouldn't have spoken to your sister like that." Zoe said. Maia hung her head in shame.  
"I don't know what got into me. I am so sorry mum. I just went really angry." Maia said hugging her mum.  
"Has it been happening a lot lately?" Zoe asked, Maia nodded her head and stared at the floor.  
"Well, maybe it's your hormones kicking in? It's just as your body is developing, yes." Zoe said.  
"So does that mean I will start my periods soon?" Maia asked worriedly.  
"Probably. Do you want me to check you over to see roughly how long?" Zoe asked  
"Yes please." Maia replied.  
"Ok then. So stand up for me." Zoe asked. Maia did as she was told and stood up.  
"And turn and face the window." Zoe asked, so that she could see if she was developed in the chest and hips; she was, and quite a bit too.  
"Right thank you, you can sit down now. Lay on your back for me so I can check your stomach."  
Maia lay on her back and put her legs up on top of her mum. Zoe lifted up her top a bit and felt about on her stomach. When she was finished, she lowered her daughters top back down.  
"So how long do you reckon?" Maia asked.  
"Not long. I'm supposing in the next few weeks. Don't worry." Zoe said as she saw her daughter's facial expression.  
"You can start wearing panty liners from now on, so that when you do start, it won't ruin your pants. And remember to keep going to the toilet to check every so often." Zoe said. Maia looked worried and very nervous.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. When you start, just let me know and I can help you, yes?" Zoe asked.  
"Yes, love you lots mum and I'm sorry about earlier." Maia said getting up and going to her bedroom again.  
"That's okay sweetie." Zoe said smiling as she left the room.

**hope this is ok for you! Next chapter coming tomorrow. Please review I like hearing your thoughts! **

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for I updates when chapters are up! (Or to remin me if I forget to upload a chapter one day!) **

**G xx :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is today's chapter hope you like it. Please review! G xx**

Chapter six:  
The rest of the week went pretty quickly and it wasn't long until it was Friday night and they had a bank holiday weekend off.  
"So, Maia, you have gymnastics tonight don't you? And Charley, you have nothing on tonight had you?" Zoe said. Charley shook her head.  
"Yes I'm at gym for 3 hours tonight." Maia said coming down the stairs. She was in her gym kit even though she wasn't going for another hour.  
"Ok, do you want something to eat before you go because we won't get back in until half past 8 ish?" Zoe asked.  
"Could I make myself a sandwich and then I'm going to make a fruit salad to take for break." Maia said, she saw her mum nod, so she went into the kitchen to prepare everything.  
"Do you want anything Charley? If you want you can just have a bag of crisps or something." Zoe asked Charley who was just stood in the hallway staring into space.  
"Hello. Earth to Charley, repeat earth to Charley!" Zoe said laughing.  
"Sorry! I was just thinking." Charley said snapping out of it.  
"Oh ok, about what?" Zoe asked curiously.  
"Dunno. About wanting to be an actress and go to a proper drama school." Charley said seriously but letting out a little giggle too.  
"Are you serious about doing that?"  
"I don't know. I would maybe like to." Charley shrugged her shoulders  
"Because if you do, you can go to a drama academy or something and work it from there. Also if you like, we can take a trip down to London and go to a west end show, so you know what they are like?" Zoe pondered. Charley squealed excitedly.  
"I'll take that as a yes then?!" Zoe said as Charley came and wrapped herself around her.  
They went and sat down on the sofa until it was edging on to quarter to 5, Maia had to be at the gym academy for 5.  
"Come in girls, into the car." Zoe shouted. "Maia, you got everything?"  
"Yep, I think so anyway!" Maia replied heading for the car.  
When they got to the gym, Maia got out.  
"We might come half an hour earlier or so to watch you, because I hardly ever see you do any of your stuff." Zoe said.  
"That would be nice! Thanks mum, see you later." Maia said disappearing.  
They spent an hour warming up and stretching and then they split into small groups for the conditioning section.  
After an hour and a half, they stopped for a break. Maia went and sat with her best friend Becky while they ate their snacks.  
"Bloody hell my legs are killing me." Maia groaned sitting down. Becky nodded in agreement.  
"But I mean, I always feel the pain, but it's never bothered me before, but now it just kills so much." Maia said leaning against the wall.  
"Mine aren't so bad today, it must just be you!" Becky said laughing, Maia laughed too.  
"Well that's never good!"  
They got back into the gym and set out to do their own things that they wanted to practice, with a coach on each piece to help.  
While they were on floor, Becky and Maia wanted to learn a free forward walkover. They got a demonstration from Coach Louise and then she showed the girls it step by step, before coming in to support them. Maia got the hang of it quite quickly! Becky on the other hand, was slightly behind, but had picked it up fast.  
Zoe and Charley had arrived by now and were sat in the gallery watching them. Zoe was so impressed by Maia's free walk. But then it all went downhill from there. Becky didn't quite land it, but she was fine and got back up straight away and carried on, as soon she could do it successfully. Then as for Maia, who knows what happened. She went for it and ended up landing on top of her leg. She screamed out in pain. The whole gym came to a complete standstill. Coach Louise signalled it Zoe to come down and help.  
"Oh god." Zoe said rushing down the stairs, with Charley close behind. By the time Zoe reached her, she was balling her eyes out.  
"Hey, hey, it's ok. Is it just your leg?" Zoe asked. Maia nodded, she was awkwardly sat on her leg, so there was no way Zoe was going to bring it back to its place and take her in herself, she would have to get Tamzin and Jeff out.  
"Could you ring a ambulance please, I don't want to risk anything by doing it myself." Zoe asked. One of the coaches went to the desk and within 10 minutes, Jeff and Tamzin came.  
"You ok Zo?" Jeff asked as they came in. "What happened?"  
"Free walking, and then she just landed sat on her leg. It looks double dislocated so I didn't want to move it on my own." Zoe explained.  
"Ok. Maia sweetie, we're going to give you some pain relief and then we are going to have to move your leg back straight and get you to the ED and then once we are there, they will put it back into its normal position." Jeff said.  
"No, no please no." Maia screamed out.  
"It's ok. Mum and I are here with you." Charley said, holding her sisters hand. Zoe smiled at the sight, she really liked it when they cared. Zoe held the other side of her daughter while Tamzin and Jeff took their positions.  
"Ready Jeffery, on three. One, two... Three!" Tamzin said, and they pulled Maia's leg back so it was straight. It was still dislocated, but they were just going to put it in a splint and take her in. They put her on a bed and wheeled her to the back of the ambulance.  
"Right, I'll follow in the car. Charley do you want to go with Tamzin?" Zoe asked, she knew how much she loved Tamzin.  
"Yes please mummy. I want to be with my sister." Charley replied taking Tamzin's hand and climbing in the ambulance.

**hope this is ok for you! Next chapter coming tomorrow. Please review I like hearing your thoughts! Some reviews have said things about wanting Maia causing trouble and things like that with her friends. I have already wrote some upcoming chapters, and Maia is quite geeky and just wants to be left alone sort of thing, but please review saying whether in future chapter she becomes a bit of a rebel.**

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for I updates when chapters are up! (Or to remind me if I forget to upload a chapter one day!)**

**G xx :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I didn't update this yesterday, I went to Alton Towers! I've put 2 chapters up now, which will make up for none yesterday. I apologise that this is only a short chapter as well, but there are some longer ones coming up that I've already wrote. Hope you like it. Please review! G xx**

Chapter seven:  
Zoe arrived just as Maia was being transferred into cubicles. She was obviously still in a lot of pain so Zoe went and held her hand tightly while Lily and Caleb assessed her.  
"Ok, so we need to put your knee back in its rightful position. So well give you some pain relief and then we'll pull. Ok?" Caleb explained giving Maia the gas and air. Maia nodded, while Caleb and Lily got ready.  
"Right, on three. One, two, THREE!" And they pushed the kneecap back into its place. Maia screamed and breathed heavily on the pain relief.  
"We'll x-ray it and then see if it is in the rightful place. Hopefully it should be." Lily said disappearing. A little while later, Max came in to wheel Maia up to x-ray. Maia saw the way that Max smiled at Zoe and the way that Zoe smiled back at him. Could there be something going on between them that the girls didn't know about?


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the official 'chapter of today'! Hope you like it, please review G xx**

Chapter eight:  
The following morning, Maia was able to get discharged from the hospital. Her leg was in a pot and she was hobbling about on crutches. Caleb said he would advise her not to do any sports for 2 months, at least, one month with her pot on and then one month without, but still on crutches. Maia was a little but upset, but she couldn't really help the outcome. Zoe had to work for a couple of hours, so the girls went into the office and piled themselves onto the sofa, while Zoe was just collecting her post from Noel. Connie was sat at her desk sorting through her folders that were blanketing the two desks.  
"Hey girls, how are you?" Connie asked as she heard the girls come in.  
"I've been better." Maia said sighing. Connie looked up and saw the state Maia's leg was in.  
"Oh, Jesus Maia, what happened?" She asked, just as Zoe walked back in. She smiled at the bond between her girls and Connie.  
"I was at gymnastics and I fell on it, landing badly on my knee. I was practically sat on my leg. It was double dislocated, so they had to pull it into place twice." Maia said shivering at the thought of it.  
"Oh wow. I didn't know you were brought in, or I would have come and seen how you were. But I hope you get well soon!" Connie said. Her pager went off so she checked how it was and where she needed to be. It was Charlie asking her to go to cubicles because they were full and they didn't have enough staff!  
"Zoe, I've got to go to cubicles, anything you need just shout." Connie said, wrapping her stethoscope around her neck and going out.  
"Mummy, how long are you working for?" Charley asked.  
"Only for a couple of hours. I'll be done by 2 o'clock. And then we can go shopping for the rest of the afternoon if you would to?" Zoe asked. Both girls nodded eagerly.  
"Sorted then." Zoe said getting on with some of her work. Maia got up and came to sit herself on Connie's chair and be nosy. She looked at Connie's background on the computer and saw Connie and someone else on it, who she didn't know.  
"Mum, who's this?" Maia curiously asked pointing to the picture.  
"Oh, that Grace, Connie's daughter. She is so adorable!" Zoe said smiling.  
"How old is she?"  
"Erm, I think she's something like 4 or 5. I'm not quite sure to be honest. You'll have to ask her when and if she comes back in soon." Maia nodded.  
And surely enough, Connie came back in the office. She saw Maia sat in her chair and laughed!  
Maia stood up and moved, to let Connie sit back down.  
"Oh, it's fine darling. Zoe, you're needed in resus. Sorry, urgent case." Connie said.  
"Ok, girlies can you go to the staffroom and I'll come and fetch you when I'm done." Zoe said.  
"Ok mummy!" Charley said cheerfully, getting up and holding the door so that Maia could get out easier.  
"Thanks Charls!" Maia said heading for the staffroom with her sister.  
"See you later mum."  
They wandered into staffroom, Lily, Ethan and Fletch were in there chatting.  
"Hey girls, how are you?" Fletch asked.  
"I'm fine thanks." Charley said flinging herself on the sofa.  
"What happened Maia?" Ethan asked spying Maia's crutches.  
"Double dislocated it." Maia said sighing and sitting on one of the high chairs at the work surface.  
"Ouch! Hope it gets better soon." Ethan said smiling.  
"Do you want a drink both of you?" Fletch said as he made himself a cuppa.  
"Yes please Fletch." Charley replied going up to him.  
"What do you want? I think there's some juice in the cupboard if you want." Charley nodded opening all the cupboards until she found the one with the juice in.  
"Thanks Fletch." Charley said as Fletch handed her a drink. Fletch smiled at her.  
"Do you want anything Maia?"  
"Could I just have a glass of water please?" Fletch poured her a glass of water.  
"Thanks." Maia said.  
"Right, my breaks over, you coming Fletch?" Ethan said glancing at his watch.  
"Yep, see you later girls."  
Soon there was only Charley and Maia left. Charley came and sat next to her big sister.  
"You scared me yesterday." Charley said hugging Maia.  
"Well then, I guess were even. You scared me when you collapsed and then mum couldn't wake you." Maia said laughing slightly. She took her iPod out and checked her twitter for a while until her mum came back in. She had a cut on her head and it was bleeding. Maia was the first to notice this.  
"Mum, your head is bleeding."  
"Ah yes, don't worry about me." Zoe said, but Maia was having none of it.  
"I'm finding Connie to look at it for you." Maia said hobbling out to find Connie. Zoe rolled her eyes, making Charley laugh.  
"Connie, Connie! Will you take a look at mums head please? It's bleeding quite badly, but she doesn't want any fuss." Maia said.  
"Ok, I'll see to her." Connie said following Maia back into the staffroom to Zoe.  
"Come on Zoe, you're coming with me and we are sorting that cut out." Connie ordered, in her scary voice which basically meant you will do it or else. It scared Zoe a bit, so reluctantly, Zoe followed Connie to a cubicle. Connie checked her out and then put a couple of stitches in to hold it together.  
"There you go. See, it wasn't that hard was it?" Connie said. Zoe just laughed it off casually.  
"See you later Zoe." Connie said as Zoe and the girls headed home once again.

**hope this is ok for you! Next chapter coming up now. Please review I like hearing your thoughts! **

**Reviews have said how they want Maia to become more of rebel as she is coming up to 14, and I agree with them. It won't be for a while because I know where I am taking this story, and Maia had only recently turned 13, but I can definitely say that I will turn her into a troublemaker sort of character! **

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for I updates when chapters are up! (Or to remind me if I forget to upload a chapter one day!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's today's chapter, it is mainly a Charley based one, but in the next chapter, there is some Zax in it, but the whole Zax but comes later on in the story! Please review G xx**

Chapter nine:  
"Charley, can you come here a minute please babe?" Zoe shouted up the stairs to Charley.  
"Yes, hang on, I'm coming." Charley yelled back clambering off her bed and pounding down the stairs to find her mum.  
She was sat at the breakfast bar on her laptop.  
"I've been looking into drama clubs for you to join. And I've found one on a Thursday night for you in Holby town centre. Do you want me to ring up and if you can join?" Zoe asked- Charley squealed.  
"I'll take that as a yes then?!" Zoe said laughing and finding the contact details. She grabbed the phone and rang them up, with Charley impatiently sat at Zoe's side waiting for her to put the phone down! A little while later Zoe out the phone down.  
"Sooooooooooo!" Charley said very impatiently.  
"I spoke to Rachel, who is the teacher, and she said that yes you can start!" Zoe said, Charley jumped up and hugged Zoe tightly.  
"Thank you, thank so much mummy." Charley said.  
"You're welcome baby." Zoe said snuggling up to Charley.  
At the minute Maia came hobbling in and joined the hug.  
"Wait, why are we hugging exactly?" Maia asked. Zoe and Charley laughed.  
"Because I'm going to drama school!" Charley squealed.  
"Oh wow. Awesome." Maia said, quite unaware of what exactly to say.  
"Yes, and also, would you both like to take a trip down to London to watch a west end performance?" Zoe asked.  
"Oh wow, yes please mum!" Maia exclaimed with a big smile on her face! She had never been to London before. Then she disappeared back up into her bedroom and don't come down again until Zoe shouted the girls down for tea. Maia was sat flicking through her phone whilst eating.  
Zoe didn't mind so much at first as she thought her daughter would put it away after a while but she didn't.  
"Maia, would you please put your phone away while we are at the table?" Zoe asked.  
"Fine." Maia huffed and put her phone in her pocket and carried on eating her tea.  
"Thank you." Zoe replied smiling. Once they were all done, Zoe started to clear up, but Maia stopped her.  
"That's fine, go and sit down and I'll clear everything up." Maia offered.  
"Oh ok, thank you baby." Zoe said hugging Maia tightly.  
"Remember that your back at the hospital tomorrow so we can see how your knee is doing." Maia nodded.  
"And can I just ask, are you actually using your crutches? Because I know you aren't using them right now or mainly around the house, but are you using them outside and at school?" Zoe asked.  
"Yes I am. I quite like all the attention I am getting with them!" Maia said laughing.  
"Ok, just making sure you are!" Zoe replied laughing.  
"Ok mummy." Maia said hugging her mum before disappearing up the stairs to her bedroom once again.  
It was getting later and Zoe had gone upstairs to check on the girls before going to bed herself. Charley was asleep all tangled up her duvet! Carefully and doing her best not to disturb her, she untangled her daughter and let her sleep peacefully. She went into Maia's room to find her still on her phone and wide awake.  
"Er Maia, you should be in bed- not on your phone." Zoe whispered, angrily but not wanted to raise her voice for Charley's sake.  
"I'm just watching something on YouTube, it's nearly finished." Maia pleaded.  
"Fine, but you aren't allowed in it after half past 9 in future. You are on that god damn iPod to long." Zoe said walking out and going to bed. She was quite annoyed with her daughter at the minute, but in all honesty, she wanted to forget it all and get along well with her.

**hope this is ok for you! Next chapter coming up now. Please review I like hearing your thoughts!**

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for I updates when chapters are up! (Or to remind me if I forget to upload a chapter one day!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's today's chapter, there is some Zax in it, but the whole Zax but comes later on in the story! Please review G xx**

Chapter ten:  
The following day, Maia and Zoe were at the ED waiting to be called through for Maia's assessment. After a good hour and a half, Lily and Connie called them through.  
"Hi Maia, how are you?" Connie said warmly.  
"I'm good thanks, how about you?"  
"I'm fine, now, how's the knee?"  
"It's ok, it doesn't hurt as much as it did, but it does sometimes hurt depending on the position I put it in." Maia explained.  
"Ok then, well we'll get you to x-ray and see how it is doing, but then I will probably suggest wearing a knee brace for a while and still using crutches for a bit, ok?" Lily said, removing the bandage from Maia's knee.  
"Yes that's fine."  
Lily and Connie walked out and Max came in with a wheelchair.  
"Hello Dr Hanna." Max said in his cheeky voice.  
"Hello Mr Walker." Zoe replied laughing slightly. She loved Max and Max loved her, but she didn't want to do a lot in front of her daughter as she didn't want them knowing!  
"Come on Maia, in you hop!" Max said helping Maia in a wheeling her off to x-ray, with Zoe close behind.  
When Maia went into the x-ray room, Zoe and Max waited outside for her. They went into a changing cubicle out of the way and began kissing and flirting with one another, but as quietly as they could!  
They came out just in time as Maia came back out again. They bordered her on the wheelchair and they went back to the ED.  
"I'll leave you to it then girlies!" Max said, Zoe smiled and winked at him secretly, only it wasn't as secret as Maia saw every move.  
"So mum, are you in a relationship with a porter?" Maia blurted out directly.  
"Maybe... Maybe not." Zoe said blushing, which made it highly obvious!  
"It's fine you know, just tell me! I'm happy for you, really! Max is a nice guy, a nutter... but a nice person and I like him." Maia said. Zoe was about to reply, but Louise walked in: "Zoe, I had a phone call from Holby Primary, asking if you could go and pick Charley up from school as she has been sick and doesn't look very well. Sorry."  
"Thanks Louise." Zoe said, Louise smiled and walked back out. "Will you be ok for ten minutes if I go and pick your sister up?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, please go and sort Charley out."  
Zoe nodded and kissed her daughters head before going to the Primary School to pick Charley up.  
When she arrived, Charley was in the office, extremely pale and flushed, and had a bucket next to her.  
"Oh Charley baby, what's the matter?" Zoe said picking Charley up.  
The first aider filled Zoe in and sent them away.  
"Thank you." Zoe said as they walked out. They went straight to the hospital and Zoe laid Charley in the staffroom and wrapped blankets around her.  
"If you need anything, just ask anyone who is in here yes?"  
"Ok." Charley replied weakly. Zoe went back to check on Maia. She was all sorted with a pink and blue knee brace and her crutches.  
"Is Charley ok?" Was the first thing Maia said.  
"Yes she's fine and is in the staffroom. She's really pale and has been sick a couple of times. Are you able to go now?" Zoe asked  
"Yes, Connie said I'm fine and everything should heal well."  
"Ok, will you go to the staffroom and stay with Charley please because I'm supposed to have started shift half an hour ago!" Zoe said chuckling. Zoe went to her office and Maia went to the staffroom.  
"Hey Charley babe, how you feeling?" She said lying on the sofa next to her sister.  
"I'm fine, I think." Charley replied, forcing a smile on her face.  
"Ok, just go to sleep and I'll wake you up when it's time to leave."  
Almost immediately, Charley nodded off. Maia thought best to leave her, so she went into her mum and Connie's office.  
She knocked on the door and Connie opened it for her.  
"Hey Maia, you ok?" Connie asked.  
"Yeah I'm good, Charley's asleep so I thought I'd leave her to it and come in here." Maia explained sitting on the sofa and getting her iPod out."  
"Oh ok babes. Your mum is in cubicles but she should be back soon, and her shift is nearly finished. I've got nothing to do at the minute so why don't we play quick questions?" Connie suggested. She wanted to get to know Maia a bit better and thought this would be the best way to do it.  
"Ok!"  
"Right then, I'll start. Birthday?" Connie started.  
"April 29th, when's yours?"  
"August 19th"  
"Do you have a boyfriend?!" Maia asked laughing!  
"Yeah..." Connie laughed, not really wanting to give away any more than that to a 13 year girl. However she knew that she could trust her whatever happened. "Have you?"  
"No. I want one, but nobody wants I go out with me. I'm just a saddo loner when it comes to school."  
"Oh, I'm sure that's not true. I mean you're gorgeous and are kind and very caring." Connie said, she was quite shocked at what she had just heard.  
"Yeah, I hardly have any friends no matter how hard I try, and I'm always in the library reading because there is nothing else to do." Maia said sighing.  
"Oh come here." Connie said opening her arms for Maia, who came up to her and hugged her. Then she saw the picture of Grace.  
"How old's Grace?" Maia said wanting to change the subject.  
"She's nearly six; in fact, it is only one month until her sixth birthday!" Connie said laughing.  
"But seriously, have you spoken to your mum about the whole school issue?"  
"No I haven't told anybody apart from you."  
"Well, Maia, just ignore what anybody says to you and believe in yourself, you are a beautiful young girl with an amazing personality."  
Maia smiled and hugged Connie.  
Then Zoe walked in and smiled at the sight.  
"Hey. Maia, Charley's awake and is asking for you." Zoe said, Maia nodded and walked out.  
"What was that all about?" Zoe asked Connie.  
"Oh nothing really, she's just having a few problems at school and things."  
"Oh ok, why did she tell you and not me?" Zoe asked confused.  
"I don't know, we were playing quick questions and then it kind of drifted away! But she said she didn't really want to tell anyone, but I gave her one of my looks and she spilled!"  
"Alright, thank you Connie" Zoe said sitting down and laughing slightly. The shift was nearly over, so Zoe grabbed her things together and went to get the girls from the staffroom.

**hope this is ok for you! Next chapter coming up now. Please review I like hearing your thoughts!**

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for I updates when chapters are up! (Or to remind me if I forget to upload a chapter one day!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is todays chapter! Please review! G xx**

Chapter eleven:  
"Maia, come here a minute." Zoe yelled.  
"What's up?" Maia yelled back.  
"Just come here a minute I just want to talk to you."  
"Fine." Maia huffed stropping down the stairs into the living room.  
"What do you want?"  
"Woah, stroppy pants, I just wanted to see if you were ok because I heard that you got a bit upset yesterday over school."  
"Yeah... I'm fine." Maia said shifting awkwardly, trying to pull away from her mum, who was holding onto her.  
Then she dropped and just sobbed into her mother's chest.  
"Sshh baby girl, don't cry. Come on, let's sit down and you can talk to me about it." Zoe said leading Maia to the sofa and sitting down.  
"Tell me what the matter is."  
"Well, nothing is really the matter, there are no problems, it's just that I don't have any friends really."  
"Well what about Luke?"  
"Yeah, he's like my only friend, along with Ben and Yasmin. We just try to stay together even though I am in a completely different set to them. But I spend most of my spare time in the library reading because I don't want to go outside and mix with people who don't like me." By this time, Maia was bawling her eyes out onto her mum's chest.  
"Come on baby girl, don't cry. I don't like seeing you upset. Charley in you come and give your sister a hug, I know you're stood at the door desperate to hug her!" Zoe laughed as Charley came bounding in and piled on her sister and hugged her tightly.  
"Sweetie, it doesn't matter how many friends you have at school because you have three special friends who you are really close to. And I can guarantee that if you have lots of friends, once you finish school, you will drift from them. Just keep Yasmin, Luke and Ben close and you'll be absolutely fine." Zoe said wiping tears from her daughters face. Maia sniffled a bit and smiled before going back upstairs to her bedroom to FaceTime with Ben, Yasmin and Luke.

**hope this is ok for you! Next chapter coming up tomorrow. Please review I like hearing your thoughts!**

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for I updates when chapters are up! (Or to remind me if I forget to upload a chapter one day!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:  
Maia went to bed really early that night, because she just couldn't cope.  
When she woke up the following morning, she felt better, but she knew she had to go to school. Normally, she wouldn't have minded, but after the talk she had with her mum, she really didn't want to go. But that was the problem with her mum being a consultant- she couldn't fake being ill because Zoe had a cupboard full of medical appliances and Maia was a tiny weeny bit scared of her mum when it came to doctoring!  
So, she put everything behind her and got dressed. She let her hair fall loose instead of tying it up. Walking down for breakfast, she felt like a better person. Well, that was until she got a piercing pain in her stomach and crippled over. Then a swarm of dizziness came over her. She waited until it passed her and then continued walking down the stairs as if nothing had happened. Luckily nobody saw her. Her mum was in the kitchen making breakfast and as Maia got to the kitchen door, she crippled over in stomach pain. She tried to ignore it, but her mum caught her.  
"Maia, Maia what's the matter babe?" She asked  
"I've just got a piercing pain in my stomach."  
"Has it happened before now?"  
"Erm, yes, I was about half way down the stairs, and then I went dizzy."  
"Ok then, just sit down for a minute and I'll quickly check you over."  
"No, I'm fine, honestly." Maia said, but Zoe was having none of it.  
"No, sit down." Zoe said in her doctor's voice, making Maia slightly scared, so she sat down!  
Zoe made her a glass of water.  
In five minutes, Zoe had quickly checked Maia over and said that she should just take it easy and tell her if anything happens at school.  
"Ok sweetie." Zoe said giving her daughter a hug before going to finish getting ready before they went to school. Maia sat at the table and stared into space for a bit, then the stomach pain came back, and passed within a few seconds.  
Ignoring it, Maia just carried on as normal, but took a few painkillers from the cupboard and a bottle of water and went to get her bag sorted.  
"Charley, Maia, we need to leave." Zoe yelled. She thought it was all too good to be true, for the past few days, they were early, but now they were back to their usual selves!  
Once Zoe had done the school run, Zoe headed for the hospital. She was greeted by Max once again at the door, then he pulled her around the corner and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Zoe, I love you so much! I think we should make this fling serious and I think you should tell your girls so we can hang at yours?" Max said smiling.  
"Ok then, you can come home with me tonight and we can tell them together.  
Now come on, we need to actually do some work today!" Zoe laughed walking into the ED and dragging Max behind her. They went their separate ways and got on with their jobs.  
At school, Maia had got through half of the morning before she got another cramp, and it was really bad. It was nearly break, so she went to the toilet. And there was blood. Tears staring falling down her face and Maia was so scared. She phoned her mum but it went to voicemail, so she sent her a text, but she didn't really know what to do. She stuffed her pants with toilet roll and carried on with the day, regularly going to the toilet to change the toilet roll, and breathing through the pain as he cramps were somehow becoming more frequent now she knew what the problem was.  
The rest of the school day went pretty quickly and soon it was home time. Maia walked to the hospital, desperately praying that her mum wasn't working and was just sat in her office. She would soon find out.  
And her mum wasn't in there, just Connie. She knocked on the door and walked in.  
"Hey Maia, what can I do for you?" Connie asked.  
"Erm, do you know where my mum is?" Maia said nearly in tears.  
"I'm not sure, but I think she's on a shout. Is here anything I can help you with?" "No, I'm fine..." Maia said, but it wasn't very convincing to Connie, who was never fooled. "Maia sweetie, whatever you tell me will not leave these four walls, I won't even tell your mum if you don't want me to. I'm here to help you when your mum isn't available." Connie said hoping that she'd gained the girls trust.  
"Ok. Erm, well, have you got a period pad because I've started today and I haven't got anything." Maia said shifting awkwardly, and trying to hold back the tears.  
"Yeah, sure sweetie, hang on, I'll just fetch you one." Connie said rummaging into her bag and pulling one out for Maia.  
"Here you go sweet. Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Yes please Connie, thank you." "hey, it's no problem Maia, would you rather your mum have the talk with you or would you like me?" "Well, can you maybe tell me the basic sort of things and then mum tell me the rest please."

"Yeah of course. Well basically, as you are getting older, your body is developing and your ovary collects eggs, which form babies when they interact with men. But anyway, once a month, they release an egg to sort of clean it out, which is why you bleed. And to start off with you will be irregular, so you may not have one for another few months, but your body should get used to it soon. But for the week or so, just wear these pads, your mum will sort then out with you because they come in many different types to suit people's uses. I'll let your mum explain more to you, but come in, I'll help you get sorted me hike your mum gets back."  
So the two of them walked to the toilet and Connie helped Maia get sorted. When they went back into the office, Zoe was just sorting her stuff out.  
"Hi Maia, you ok?" Zoe asked.  
"I'll leave you to it." Connie said, knowing it may get a bit more awkward for poor Maia.  
"Mum, I've started." She cried  
"I know sweet, I've just got your text, I told you it would be soon. Are you feeling ok?"  
"Yeah, I have a little bit of a sore tummy, but other than that, I am fine."  
"That's good, have you got a pad on?"  
"Yes, Connie gave me one."  
"Ok, come here baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today when you needed me. Are you ok now?" Zoe said holding her arms out; Maia clung onto her mum and bawled her eyes out.  
"What's up?"  
"I don't like it, it's scary mummy, and it hurts." Maia bawled.  
Zoe held on harder, trying to calm her down. Then Max walked in, unaware that Maia was in there with her.  
"Hey gorgeous, how are you?" Zoe turned her head and stared. Max had no clue, so she spun around on her chair and it was then that Max saw Maia.  
"Ooh. Whoops. Hi Maia." Max said awkwardly, Zoe was trying to hold it in! He then left. Zoe couldn't help but burst into laughter at Max and his reactions!  
Maia just looked at her mum in great confusion.  
"So, are you going to tell me what that was about?" Maia asked but demanded at the same time.  
"Erm, you'll see when my shift has ended. But anyway, we beed to have a sit down and talk about this now because we need to sort things out for you. Ok?" "yeah ok." "good, now do you want to go to the staffroom and help your sister her ready?" Zoe said. Maia nodded and dried her eyes before leaving and heading for the staffroom to sort her sister out.

Zoe sat there laughing at want Max did; he soon came in to greet Zoe. He stared at Zoe, who was still laughing.  
"I'm sorry, but it was quite funny though Max! Ooh. Whoops. Hi Maia." Zoe said mimicking what Max had said earlier.  
"Oh whatever, you ready to go then sweet pea?"  
"Yeah, come on, let's go collect the girls and go to mine." Zoe said holding Max's hand tightly and walking into the staffroom to collect the girls before going in the car and driving home. It was a bit uneasy for the girls as to be honest, they didn't really know who Max was or what he was doing in the car with them. But that would all be revealed to them soon!

**hope this is ok for you! Next chapter coming hopefully tomorrow. Please review I like hearing your thoughts!**

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for I updates when chapters are up! (Or to remind me if I forget to upload a chapter one day!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry readers, I forgot to put a chapter up yesterday because I was busy, so I have put 13 and 14 up today! Please continue reading and reviewing. G xx **Chapter thirteen:  
"Girls, come here, I/ we have something to tell you." Zoe yelled upstairs. Shortly later, both girls came bounding down and piled into the living room.  
"Now, I know you will probably know Max, the trolley pusher at the hospital." Zoe started and winked at Max, as that is what he called himself when they first met. Then they held hands tightly as they told the girls the next bit.  
"And we're in a relationship!" They said together, which was cute.  
Charley just stared at them, unaware of what quite to say. She really liked Max, but she was worried that her mum would spend too much time with Max and not her and Maia. She stuck on a smile and then went into her bedroom. Maia on the other hand, was excited and jumped off the sofa and gave them both a hug, before going back into her room one again.  
"Well, that was slightly easier than I thought!" Zoe laughed kissing Max gently.  
"Yeah, but I think you had better go and speak to Charley though, she didn't seem too happy." Max said. Zoe nodded and went upstairs to go speak to her daughter. Max on the other hand, went into the kitchen and started cooking a nice meal for them.  
"Charley baby, what's the matter?" Zoe asked walking in and sitting on the bed next to Charley.  
"I don't know. I like Max; I really do, but..."  
"But what?"  
"I liked it when there was just the three of us and you would spend all your time with Max and not us." Charley snuffled.  
"Oh Charley sweetie, I love you and Maia more than anything in this world and I can promise you that Max won't get in the way of things. And if you do start feeling isolated, then just talk to me about it and I can help you." Zoe said hugging her daughter. Seeing Charley nod, Zoe went back downstairs to Max, she saw him cooking and smiled.  
"Ooh, very nice, you're even cooking dinner for us!" Zoe said playfully.  
"Yes I thought I would."  
"So what you making then?"  
"Beans on toast?" Max said in his delightful tone, Zoe just laughed.  
"Absolutely hopeless." Zoe said, rolling her eyes.  
Zoe wrapped her arms around Max as he poured the beans over the toast.  
"Girls, teas ready." Zoe yelled laughing as the girls came in and sat at the table. Max had covered the plates with a lid so no one could see them.  
"May I present..." Max started moving closer to the table.  
"Beans on toast, for my girls." He finished pulling the lid off the tray, handing everyone a dish.  
Maia and Charley just laughed and looked at Max.  
"You know Max, if you want to impress us and make us on the same side as you, you may want to cook more than beans in toast." Maia said, trying to be serious but found herself laughing instead.  
"Yeah whatever Maia, I'm a man, I don't do the cooking. Or the cleaning for that matter. I simply am here for my loving and kind charm!" Max laughed sitting down as they all tucked in.

**Hope this is ok for you! I've put next chapter up as well because I forgot yesterday! Sorry. Please review I like hearing your thoughts!**

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for I updates when chapters are up! (Or to remind me if I forget to upload a chapter one day!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapters quite short, but please read and review! G xx**

Chapter fourteen:  
"Zoe, I love you so much and I'm glad that this has worked out." Max said between breaths as they were laid in bed, gently having sex. They were trying to be as quiet as possible, but when it involved Zoe, nothing was ever quiet!  
"I know. I'm surprised at how well the girls took it to be honest. Charley was a bit weary at first, but once she talked to me she was fine." Zoe said moaning.  
"That's good then!"  
Then Zoe's alarm went off, interrupting them.  
"Better get up now, the girls will wake soon!" Zoe laughed. Max grumbled but got on with it. They both shared the shower for a whole before they got ready.  
An hour later, they were all ready and were leaving for school and work.  
After they dropped the girls off, Zoe drove round to the hospital, she found it very hard to concentrate having Max next to her because he is very good at distracting Zoe.  
When they pulled up, they were still quite early, so they went into their usual place round the side of the entrance for a smoke.  
"Zoe."  
"Yeah"  
"I think we should tell Robyn."  
"Yeah, I was thinking that, but she is a big gossiper, so you have to make her swear to keep it quiet, because as much as I love you, I don't want people spreading stuff about us because pretty much the whole hospital know what I'm like."  
"Ok then. I mean, she knows I have a girlfriend, but she doesn't know who it is yet. Shall we go and find her? She should be here by now"  
The two walked into the ED and tried to find Robyn. They didn't have to walk far because she was in the staffroom brushing up.  
"Hey sis."  
"Hi..."  
"Erm, you know how I said I had a new girlfriend..." Max started, but Robyn guessed the rest. She just stared. And smiled.  
"Aaaahhhh! Cute! Come here." She squealed, pulling them both into a hug. Zoe and Max smiled.  
"But, you have to keep it zipped." Zoe said. Robyn nodded. Then Lofty walked in and they broke away and got on with their shifts.

**Hope this is ok for you! Please review I like hearing your thoughts!**

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for I updates when chapters are up!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this chapter is only a short one today, but I think chapter 16 and 17 re quite long! Please review G xx**

Chapter fifteen:  
The weekend soon came, and it was the weekend that the girls were going down to London to watch a West-End show and see the sights of London. They had managed to get a spare ticket, so Max was able to come as well, much to the girls delight.  
"Girls, please hurry up, or we'll end up missing the train and we won't be able to go." Zoe yelled, and soon, the girls came rushing down and piled into the taxi which was taking them to the train station.  
"Are you excited girls?" Zoe asked while they were sat on the train.  
"Yeah!" Charley squealed, making Zoe laugh, for no apparent reason!  
"Maia?"  
"Yes, but it would be even better if they had Wi-Fi on this train." She replied. sighing a bit.  
"God, it's not all about Wi-Fi in this world you know."  
"Yeah I do know that actually, but I have nothing to do for the hour that it takes to get to London."  
"Oh whatever Maia, talk to us, listen to music? I don't know, it's not long and there is bound to be Wi-Fi at the hotel, but please don't ruin this break by grumbling about not having connection to Internet. You can have as much as you want when we are back home. " Zoe said. Maia nodded and looked out of the window. Then she chatted for a bit with Max, and before long, they were in London.  
They grabbed a taxi from Kings Cross to their hotel, dumped their stuff and then got on a tube to Buckingham Palace to begin their sightseeing tour of the capital city.

**Hope this is ok for you! Please review I like hearing your thoughts!**

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for updates when chapters are up!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:  
The day had gone quickly for them and they had seen all of the main sights of London. They were just finishing off their meals and then they made their way to the theatre where they we're going to watch wicked! Maia was quite happy once they were seated in the theatre because they had free Wi-Fi, so while they were waiting, Maia was quite happy flicking through her twitter and Facebook. Then the lights dimmed and the show began! It was amazing!  
"So, did you enjoy that girls?" Zoe asked her daughters.  
"Oh my god yeah... It was wicked!" Charley replied laughing.  
Zoe shook her head laughing as she knew at least one of the girls would say that!  
"Could you see how hard they would have worked to get it perfect? If that is what you want to do when you are older, you have to put the effort and hard work in."  
"Yeah I know, watching it has mad me even more determined to do it." Charley replied, a big smile spreading across her face.  
As it was edging on to 10 o'clock, they decided to call it a night as the girls were getting mardy and tired. When they were back at the hotel, Charley pretty much fell asleep in the bed!  
"Thank you so much mummy! I love you so much." Maia said, when it was just her and her mum.  
"Your welcome sweetie, and tomorrow we can go shopping in Harrods and other places!" Zoe said smiling, she loved Harrods and couldn't wait until she could treat her daughters.  
"Have you had any other stomach cramps since the other day?"  
"Er yes, one or two."  
"Well you kept it quiet, just tell me and I'll give you paracetamol instead of you suffering." Zoe said, Maia nodded before going into the bathroom to get ready as Max had finally came out.  
"What took you so long Mr Walker?" Zoe said  
"The shower, it was so nice and so hot I didn't want to get out again!" Zoe just laughed and shook her head.  
"Well hopefully Maia will be in there a while, so we can make love." Max said winking, with puppy dog eyes and a big pleasing smile, which Zoe couldn't turn down, so she shoved him in bed, pulled the quilt over them both and then stripped Max to his boxers while he did the same to Zoe. And then Maia came out the shower.  
"Shit, she'd better not come in." Zoe said laughing.  
"Night mummy, night Max." Maia said chirping kissing her mum and then kissing Max as well. Then she went to bed.  
"That was cute." Max exclaimed.  
"I know, Maia can be a right silly noddy sometimes!"  
"But she kissed me." Max smiled, Zoe smiled to, stroking Max's hair and then slowly drifting to sleep.

**Hope this is ok for you! Please review I like hearing your thoughts!**

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for updates when chapters are up!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen:  
The fire alarm woke them all up at half past 5, blaring loudly. And of course, Max and Zoe had no clothes on! Luckily they were right next to them so they had a mad scramble to put their clothes on. When they had clothes on, they evacuated down all four flights of stairs. As they nearly reached the bottom, Charley, who was still half asleep, tripped and fell down the last few stairs landing on her arm with a thud. She then screamed in pain.  
"Come on Charley baby, we need to get out." Zoe said picking her daughter up in her arms and carrying her outside.  
Once they were out there, Zoe carefully sat Charley on the curb of the grass and examined her arm.  
"Come on sweetie, calm down a bit, it's lucky it's getting light so I can see! When we can go back in, I'll ask for some ice to put on it to bring the swelling down. Ok?" Zoe said giving Charley a hug and picking her up, being careful with her arm.  
Eventually, they got the all clear to go back inside. Max went back to the room with Maia while Zoe and Charley went to reception.  
"Hi, how can I help?" The woman behind the desk said.  
"Hiya, I was just wondering if you had an ice pack or some ice because my daughter has fallen down the stairs." Zoe explained.  
"Ok, I'll get some, do you need to see a first aider?"  
"No, we're fine because I'm a doctor, but thank you."  
"Ok, hang on a minute then." The woman said disappearing through the back and returning again with an ice pack.  
"Here you go, if you need anything else, just pop in."  
"Thank you." Zoe said going back to the room.  
"Here Charley baby, put this on it for a bit and I'll check you over again." Zoe said putting the pack carefully on Charley's wrist and pressing down on it with a towel.  
Max was still wide awake, but Maia had fallen back asleep almost immediately!  
Zoe stifled a yawn, but couldn't get back to sleep, no matter how hard she tried, so she stayed up talking to Charley and Max. They must have all eventually fallen asleep because they all woke up to their alarm at 9 o'clock. Zoe heard snuffling coming from next to her and decided to investigate.  
"Charley, what's up?"  
"Mummy, my arm hurts."  
"I know darling, it will. But I'll strap it up for now, I'll take you shopping to my favourite shops ever, then once we get the train home, we'll get you to the ED and get it x-rayed. It's either a bad sprain or a tiny break in it." Zoe said hugging her daughter closely before waking Maia up and sending her in the shower.  
"Charley do you want me to help you in the shower?"  
"Yes please mummy."  
"Ok then, I'll get out towels, you go in the bathroom."  
Charley wandered into the bathroom and stared in the mirror.  
"So Dr Hanna, when will I get the pleasure of going in the shower with you?" Max asked, smirking slightly.  
"Your time will come back at home Mr." She replied winking and shutting the bathroom door.  
She helped Charley shower and get ready again then once they were out and sorted, Zoe carefully bandaged her arm up and put it in a temporary sling. Then they went out to all of the most expensive shops in London and enjoyed the rest if their day before boarding the train once again.

**Hope this is ok for you! Please review I like hearing your thoughts!**

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for updates when chapters are up!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen:  
Once they got a taxi back home, they dumped the suitcases and bags and then went to the hospital to check Charley's arm over.  
It was pretty empty, but there was still quite a few people in.  
"Hello Dr Hanna, how can I help?" Noel asked.  
"Hi, erm, it's Charley actually; she fell down the stairs so we need to check her over." Zoe said.  
"Ok, I've added her to the list; you're looking at about half an hour to an hours wait though."  
"Ok, that's not actually that bad, I'll be in my office, will you just send then in for us please Noel?"  
"Yes of course. Get well soon Charley."  
The four of them walked into the office and sprawled out. Maia was quite happy on her iPod! Charley was feeling sorry for herself, cuddling up to Max and Zoe for comfort because her arm hurt her.  
Zoe didn't know or realise that Connie was working, and Connie didn't know Zoe and the rest of them were in the office, so they were both surprise.  
"Ooh, hello Zoe." Connie said when she walked in to find he office full!  
"Hi Connie, I didn't know you were working tonight." Zoe said.  
"Yeah, what are you doing here?"  
"Charley's broke her arm I think. She fell down the stairs half asleep when we had to evacuate from the hotel during the night."  
"Oh right, ouch! I'll go see how close to the top you are and I'll treat you Charls." Connie said. Zoe smiled as she walked out again.  
A few minute later, Connie came back in.  
"Come on Charley, I'll see to that arm."  
Zoe and Charley stood up.  
"Max would be ok staying in here with Maia?"  
"Yeah that's fine, see you soon."  
Zoe and Charley followed Connie to cubicle 3.  
"Zoe, what's going on with you and Max?"  
"Oh, nothing's happening."  
"Zoe." Connie raised her eyebrows; it was quite obvious something was going on. "It's quite obvious."  
"Oh ok, we're seeing each other, but don't go round telling anyone please."  
"I won't, don't worry. Now Charley, where the pain?" Connie asked taking off the sling and the bandage and taking a look.  
"My wrist."  
"Yes, I thought so, it's very swollen. I do think there is a fracture there I'm afraid, but we'll get you off to x-ray to see the damage." Connie said grabbing a wheelchair from the corridor.  
"In you hop, I'll take you myself!"  
Charley giggled and got into the wheelchair while Connie pushed her down all the corridors to x-ray. "Mummy, will you come with me please?" Charley asked, quite scared.  
"Of course sweetie. See you on the other side Connie." Zoe said laughing as she put on an apron to go and stand with Charley.  
When the x-rays were done Charley got back in the wheelchair and waited for the woman to come back with the results.  
"So, apart from your fall, did you enjoy London?" Connie asked.  
"Yes, it was amazing an he west end show was the bestest thing I've ever seen!" Charley exclaimed.  
"Wow! Sounds like you had a good time."  
Then the woman came out with the results and passed them to Connie, who took a look at them. She showed Zoe before telling Charley.  
"Well Charley, you have a small fracture on your radius, which is basically your wrist. We'll put it in plaster and you'll have it on for 6-8 weeks depending. We'll get you back in around about a month to check and see roughly how long, but if you need any help, just ask your mum." Connie said as they took Charley back to cubicles. Once there, Connie disappeared and returned with the things she needed to put Charley's arm in a cast.  
"All done, now most important bit: what colour so you want?" Connie said, making Charley giggle.  
"Erm, I think I'll have that nice bright pink one please Connie." Charley said quite spoilt for choice at all of the colours they had to choose from. Connie nodded and got on with it.  
"There we go babe, all done and you can home now so long as you are careful. No more falling down stairs again!"  
"I won't" Charley said chirping getting off the bed and hugging Connie.  
"I don't need to go through rules and regulations with the cast do I Dr Hanna?!"  
"No I'm good thanks Mrs Beauchamp, see you tomorrow!" Zoe said as she opened the office door and Connie went back to reception.  
"Oh Charley what are we going to go with you?!" Max said as Charley walked in with her bright pink pot.  
"Come on, let's get you home."

**Hope this is ok for you! Please review I like hearing your thoughts!**

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for updates when chapters are up!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen:  
"Come on Charley, hurry up or we'll be late." Zoe yelled up the stairs. It had been a month since Charley had broken her wrist so they were going back to hospital to re x-ray it and see how long it would take to heal.  
Eventually, Charley came pounding down the stairs. Max was driving so they dropped Maia off at school and then went to the hospital. When they arrived, Max went to his little 'office' and Zoe took Charley to reception to check in.  
"Morning Zo, morning Charley. Do you want to go to your office and we'll call you through." Louise said, knowing what was coming.  
"Ok, thanks Louise. Come on Charley baby." Zoe said walking off, Charley happily skipped behind.  
"Morning Zoe, morning Charley." Connie said.  
"Morning."  
"Morning Connie."  
"Someone's happy this morning!"  
Charley crashed out on the sofa and watched the TV while her mum and Connie got on with work they needed to do. About an hour later, Fletch and Lily came knocking.  
"Charley, Zoe do you want to come through?" Lily asked.  
"I think you rephrase that Lily- Charley, Zoe come on, were off to cubicles." Fletch said, Charley laughed and followed Fletch and Lily to cubicles.  
"On you hop." Fletch said helping Charley on the table. Lily came back in with the equipment and carefully removed Charley's pot. Then Fletch examined her wrist carefully.  
"Good news, the swelling has gone down loads, we'll get you to x-ray and take it from there." Fletch said. Then Max walked through the curtain.  
"X-ray?" He said.  
"Yep."  
"Hop in." Max said helping Charley into the wheelchair and taking her up to x-ray department.  
When they were there, Charley was brave enough to go in herself, so she left Max and Zoe outside to wait, who then went into the changing cubicle for some privacy.  
"Max, 're making this hard to be quiet about." Zoe groaned as Max was up against her on the wall of the cubicle.  
Max just giggled like a naughty school boy an carried on.  
"Remember when we did this when Maia was in x-ray?" Max said.  
"Oh yes that was quite funny. We'd better get it now, Charley should be done by now, we don't want her panicking again do we?" Zoe said, Max groaned with disappointment, but reluctantly let Zoe free and went out of the cubicle to the exit. Then Charley came out again, and Max wheeled her back down to the ED, where they waited for the results. Max left, because he was still working and didn't want to make anything look suspicious.  
"Good news, the bone has healed." Fletch said walking into the cubicle. "So we'll just bandage your arm and put it in a sling ad then Zoe will remove it when she feels it's ready to be taken off. Ok Zoe? Ok Charley?"  
"Yep" they both replied.

**Hope this is ok for you! Please review I like hearing your thoughts! **

**If you're on twitter follow me Zoe_Hanna_4Eva or Casualty_world for updates when chapters are up!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty:  
Zoe woke up one morning and felt so ill she couldn't move. She was laid curled up in a small ball on the end of her bed. Everything she tried to move, she felt so sick she rolled back into the position she was and felt better.  
"Zoe, wake up we have work to get to." Max said shaking Zoe.  
"No, please don't touch me I feel so ill and can't move." Zoe said in a hoarse voice  
"Oh right ok, do you want anything because I take it you aren't going into work today." Max said laughing.  
"Max it's not funny, if I move I feel absolutely crap and sick by if I stay here I'm fine. And no I don't want anything. Will you drop the girls off at school please?"  
"Of course darling." Max said gently kissing Zoe's head.  
He dropped Maia and Charley off at school and ten went to the ED.  
"Hi Noel, just letting you know that Zoe won't be in today because she is ill."  
"Ok, thanks Max."  
Max also thought that he would let Connie know.  
"Hi Connie, I've just come to let you know that Zoe's not coming in today."  
"Why?"  
"She's ill, she's curled up in a little ball on the edge of the bed and says she can't move because it makes her feel extremely ill." Max explained.  
"Ok thanks Max. Will you be going to see her in your lunch break?"  
"Yeah probably."  
"Can I come with you and see her?"  
"Yeah of course."  
Connie smiled and Max walked out to his little den. They go on with work an soon it was Max and Connie's lunch break. But Max had been called to work. He went to tell Connie that.  
"Ok Max, I'll go see her then. Have you got a key for me please?"  
Max handed her the house key and Connie drove round to Zoe's. She let herself in and went upstairs to Zoe's room.  
"Zoe. Zoe are you awake?"  
"Yeah, who is it?"  
"It's Connie. Max had to stay at the ED so I thought I'd come see how you are. How you feeling?"  
"Crap. I can't move from this position without feeling so sick and pain."  
"Ok, do you want me to check you over a bit?"  
"You can if you want. Thank you Connie."  
"Hey, it's ok babe."  
Connie quickly checked Zoe over.  
"Zoe when did you last have your period?"  
"I don't know, a month ago."  
"You don't think you could be pregnant do you?"  
"I don't know."  
"Because that might explain the stomach pain depending on how far gone you are? If not, it may just be a bad case of flu, which should get rid of itself within a few days. Do you want paracetamol or anything like that?"  
"Yes please. There's some in the cupboard at the bottom of the stairs. Thanks Connie."  
"You're welcome, hang on then." Connie disappeared down the stairs and went in the cupboard, grabbed some tablets and a glass of water and took them back upstairs.  
"Here you are." Zoe took the paracetamol carefully.  
"Do you want me to help you sit up? I'll get you a bowl incase you are physically sick, but it'll be better than lying curled up all day. Zoe nodded, shut her eyes and breathed in.  
"Come on then. On three. One... Two... Three!" Connie said gently lifting Zoe up. Zoe managed to sit up, but then felt really light headed.  
"Connie." Zoe said, hardly with any voice at all. She went really dizzy and tried to grab Connie and then passed out.  
Connie laid Zoe down quickly and took her pulse; it was so weak, barely there. Immediately, she phoned an ambulance to come take her in.  
"Zoe, Zoe can you hear me? Squeeze my hand of you can hear what I'm saying." By this time Connie was worries, but she felt a slight squeeze to her hand.  
"Zoe, hang in there while I let Tamzin and Jeff in." Connie had put an ice cold flannel on Zoe's head to try and bring her round a bit more.  
"Zoe, Zoe. It's Tamzin, we're going to put you on a trolley and get you into the ED ok?"

**Hope this is ok for you. Please review, I like hearing your thoughts!**

**Follow me on twitter Zoe_Hanna_4Eva for updates when chapters are up!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one:  
"Right, this is Zoe Hanna, 34 years old, she wasn't feeling very well this morning. Mrs Beauchamp went to check on her at dinner and she collapsed. Pulse is a little weak, GCS 10, BP 85/40 all other obvs normal though."  
"Cubicle three please Jeff." Charlie said leading the way to cubicles and helping transfer Zoe to the bed. At this point, Zoe began to come round, her breathing speeding up.  
"Zoe, Zoe can you hear us? Put this one and it'll help you breathe properly. Can you get a line in please Robyn?" Charlie said putting oxygen on her. Zoe didn't react or make a fuss, like she normally does and just laid back and let them get on with it. This immediately showed Charlie that she wasn't well.  
Connie came in a while later to see how Zoe was doing.  
"How you feeling?"  
"A bit better now, thanks for everything Connie, I owe you one."  
"Hey, no problem, I'm glad I was there actually, because if I wasn't, who knows what might have happened. Erm, do you want me to get you a pregnancy test so you can be sure?"  
"Would you? Thank you Connie."  
"You're welcome. I'll be back shortly. And also, shall I get Max?"  
"Yes please."  
Connie disappeared to find Max.  
"Max, Max, we need you. Zoe's in cubicles." This immediately panicked Max.  
"What. Why?"  
"She collapsed, she's on the men's don't worry. Come on." Connie said leading Max to Zoe.  
"Oh Zoe baby." Max said hugging Zoe tightly, much to Charlie's surprise. "What are you like? I was worried. I'm sorry I couldn't get home at dinner."  
"Hey it's fine, I'm fine, don't worry." Max sat on the chair next to Zoe, until she fell asleep.

**Hope this is ok for you. Please review, I like hearing your thoughts!**

**Follow me on twitter Zoe_Hanna_4Eva for updates when chapters are up!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two:  
"Zoe, we are able to discharge you know, providing Max looks after you and you both don't come into work for the next week." Connie instructed. They both nodded. Connie took the IV line out of Zoe's arm and then helped her get up, slowly as she didn't want a repeat performance.  
"Max will you go to the staffroom and collect the girls please?" Zoe asked.  
Max nodded and went off to the staffroom. Zoe and Connie went into the office.  
"Here you go." Connie said handing the pregnancy test.  
"When do you want to take it? Now, or at home?"  
"Now, and will you come with me please?" Zoe asked.  
"Of course." The two went off to the toilet. Once they were there, Connie handed her the test; Zoe went into the cubicle, and stood there debating on whether to take it or not. Connie sensed what was going on by the non movement in the cubicle and Zoes feet being literally a millimetre from the door. "Go on Zoe." Connie urged, so Zoe took a huge breath in and took the test. She didn't really know if she wanted another child or not. She already has two girls, but this child would be Max's, and she wanted that, but Charley was already feeling isolated by her, and was only just getting used to having Max around, so would another child get in the way?

**Hope this is ok for you, sorry its only a short one, but please review, tell me what you think! What are your thoughts, should Zoe be pregnant? **

**Oh, and sorry its a bit of a cliffhanger! **

**Follow me on twitter Zoe_Hanna_4Eva for updates when chapters are on!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three:  
"Connie, I'm scared. I don't want to do it." Zoe said, getting all worked up.  
"Zoe, open the door, let me talk to you face to face." Connie said, Zoe opened the door and walked out and fell into Connie's arms.  
"Zoe, sit down babe, what's the matter?"  
"I don't want to take it. I don't know if I want another child. I already have two, and they are a nightmare! But this child will be Max's, but at the minute, the girls feel a bit isolated because I'm with Max, I do my best, but I don't know what to do." By this time, Zoe was bawling into Connie's arms.  
"Oh, Zoe sweet. Don't worry, you're a great mum and one thing I do know is that the girls adore you, they couldn't ask for anything more of you. And Max would be delighted as well. The only thing you can do is take the test and see what happens. Plus, this might be why you were feeling ill and then passed out. It might happen again unless we know what we're dealing with."  
Zoe smiled at Connie; she was so grateful that they were friends, who knows what Zoe would have done without her.  
"So come on, where's that brave Zoe I know? Wipe those eyes and go in there and take the test."  
Zoe nodded, took a deep breath in and went into the cubicle and took the test. When she had done it, she opened the door again so Connie could see it with her; so she wasn't alone with the news. She had her hand over the results so she couldn't see.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah." Zoe replied, taking her hand away. Then the results flashed up- it was positive, Zoe was pregnant with her third child.  
Zoe stared at it in utter shock; she didn't quite know how to react.  
"Congratulations!"  
"Um. Thanks." Zoe couldn't really say no more.  
"Come on, we best you back, Max and the girls will be wondering where you've got to!" Connie said standing up and then helping Zoe up?  
Max was still in the staffroom with the girls, they were happily chatting when they saw Zoe and Connie walked in.  
"Oh mum, we were so worried about you, Max has just told us what happened." Maia said giving her mum a hug.  
Connie nudged her as if to say 'tell them' so Zoe braced herself for he worse.  
"Erm, guys. I'm um. Pregnant." She said, tears rolling down her face again.  
Max's face lit up like a picture!  
He immediately hugged Zoe and was so happy, words couldn't describe.  
"Are you happy about it?" Max asked as Zoe was still just stood there. This made Zoe cry even harder, Connie out her arm around her to comfort her.  
"I don't know. I really don't know."  
"Well, we'll go home tonight and sleep on it. We can discuss it in the morning. Now let's get you home, you look shattered." Max said helping Zoe put her coat on and taking her to the car.  
"Thank you so much Connie for everything."  
"No problem, and remember, don't come into work for the next week, and if there's anything you need, just give me a shout."  
"Bye Connie."

**Hope this is ok for you! So when I asked the question about whether to make Zoe pregnant, half of you said yes and half of you said no! So without giving too much away, I have a really good twist that I hope you will all like. (But it doesn't come until chapter 30 ish because I have already written the next lot of chapters as I know where this is going!)**

**Thanks for reading! Follow me on twitter Zoe_Hanna_4Eva :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four:  
The next morning, Zoe felt much better now she had had some sleep. But she woke up to an empty bed. When she glanced at the clock she realised it was almost 12 o'clock. She could smell food, so she went downstairs. The girls were sat watching TV as per usual, and Max was cooking bacon and sausages to put in a sandwich!  
"Morning sleeping beauty! Good sleep?"  
"Yeah thanks and this smells good." Zoe said smiling and licking her lips. After everyone had enjoyed their sandwiches, Max sat Zoe down at the table so they could talk.  
"So, why don't you want this baby?"  
"I don't know. I already have two girls that mean the world to me, and they can be a nightmare! But then this baby will be yours, so it'll be like a proper family if you get what I mean. And Charley and Maia feel isolated at the minute as it is with having you around because they are only used to having each other and me, then they get you, and now they get another little sibling." Yet again, Zoe was bawling her eyes out, Max gave her a big hug to comfort her, and wiped Zoe's eyes.  
"I'll go speak to the girls, see what they think, but I really want this child! And you'll be a fantastic mum to all three of your children. Come on Zo, keep it."  
Then Max went off leaving Zoe to simply stare into space and think.  
"Girls, come here a minute please." Max shouted, both girls came pounding into the bedroom and sat on the bed.  
"So, you probably know why I've brought you in here, but still. Your mum is pregnant with another child, this child will be mine, but do you want your mum to keep the child, or not?"  
"Erm, I think she could keep it, I mean in 9 months, I'll be 14 and a half, so I will be able to babysit and I'll help if she can't cope. But yes, I'd love another brother or sister!" Maia said smiling.  
"Charley?"  
"Um, yes I would um, like her to keep it." Charley said weakly and unconvincingly. Charley ran back into her room and lay on her bed.  
"That didn't really go down well! Do you want to go talk to her or shall I do it?"  
"I'll do it, she'll probably talk to me." Maia walked out of the room and Zoe walked up the stairs and in the room.  
"Zoe." Max said in his angel voice. Zoe raised her eyebrows and he continued.  
"Can I enjoy the pleasure of having a shower with you?" He finished with his puppy dog eyes.  
"Yes I suppose so, but don't do anything you shouldn't Mr Walker, the girls are only a few door down!"  
"Me. Do anything I shouldn't. I don't know what you mean." He replied innocently, then he stripped off and padded off into the bathroom to wait for Zoe, who was slightly behind.  
Max totally ignored what Zoe said, and while they were in the shower, kissed her passionately then had sex in the shower. Zoe tried to keep it quiet, but it was hard to do that, so she just carried on with it.  
Meanwhile in Charley's room, Maia was getting answers out of Charley.  
"Charley baby, why don't you want mum having another child?"  
"Because she'll forget about us, all of her attention would be on the child and Max and she would just leave us to get on with it all."  
"Oh Charley, come here." Maia said giving her a hug. "Mum won't forget about us, we're still her children, and Max is in a way our dad, seems though we didn't have one. And you shouldn't be the one worrying, it should be me! I'm 14 in two months, which mean I'll be old enough to baby sit, and I can cook so I'll be the one tired out. Mum and Max will be wanting time to themselves to chill, so they will be able to leave them with me! Plus, we'll have an odd number in this family, which means one person would be left out, which would be me because I'm the oldest. Little one would get a parent, and you would get the other, so I'd be left."  
"I'm sorry Maia. I didn't think of it like that. I'm just being childish because in all honesty I would love another little brother or sister to have in the house, and we can be one big happy family, but I'm just scared as mum is spending all of her time with Max."  
"Ok, come here." She held her arms out and hugged her little sister tight.  
When her mum came out, Maia went to speak to her.  
"Hi mum."  
"Hi darling, what's up?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you. I just came to say that we want you to have this baby. We want a little brother or sister, and it makes you happy because it is Max's and he means the world to you, we can both see that. Don't worry about us, I can look after Charley and I can babysit properly because I'm nearly 14, but for the record, not until the baby is at least 1, and not every night."  
"Ok, thank you so much, I love you both so much, and never forget that no matter what happens."  
"I won't, I love you so much too, and Max."

**Hope this is ok for you! The next few chapters is signing off the school year and the start of the summer break.**

**Also, I haven't forgotten about making Maia turn into a rebel sort of girl, once the summer break is over and Maia goes back to school, a new Maia is in place...**

**Follow me on twitter Zoe_Hanna_4Eva**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been back at school, so my updates won't be as regular as in the past. I will try and update as much as I can though! :) But please carry on reading and reviewing please**

Chapter twenty-five:  
A week had passed and Max and Zoe were going back into work. They didn't care what anyone else thought, so they walked in the ED hand in hand.  
"Morning Zoe." Connie said as Zoe walked into the office after saying bye to Max.  
"So, have you come to a decision?"  
"Yeah, I've decided to keep it. The girls seem happy with it, Max is over the moon, so I decided to keep it. I don't know how it is going to turn out, but I'll have Max and the girls to support me through it. Thank you for everything Connie."  
"You're more than welcome Zoe, if there ever is anything you need, or if you need a break from the girls, I am always available."  
Zoe smiled at this and settled down and got in with some work. Then Charlie came in asking them to go to resus as an RTC came in.  
"Are you and max an item?" He asked.  
"Yes, yes we are." Zoe said smiling.  
They got to resus and it was all very tense because Rita was performing CPR on a patient and it was all very quiet, apart from the machines beeping.  
Zoe went over to treat a young girl with a broken leg.  
"Hi sweetie, I'm Doctor Hanna, I'm just going to check your leg out before we send you to x-ray, ok?"  
"Ok."  
Zoe checked her leg out any then happily sent her to x-ray, and Max came into take her.  
"You ok now?" He whispered.  
"Yeah I'm good thanks." Zoe replied smiling and then disappearing to her office.  
Around half an hour later, Maia and Charley came bounding in.  
"Woah girls, calm down, you are far too hyper. I'm still working, so either be quiet or go to the staffroom and wait there." Zoe said, she wasn't in the mood.  
The girls were quite shocked and went to the staffroom. Connie walked in just as the girls went out.  
"What's up with them?" She asked.  
"I don't know. They can bounding in and were being really loud so I told them to be quiet or go to the staffroom and they left." Zoe said putting her head in her hands.  
"Oh ok, do you want me to go speak to them? Seems though you look like you have a lot to get through!" Connie laughed.  
"Yeah, I have, thanks."  
Connie walked out the office and went to find the girls.  
"Ah, Charley, Maia, come here a minute please." She went and sat on the sofa next to them.  
"Your mum says she sorry she snapped, she's just got a lot of work to do and you came in extremely loud and hyper."  
"I know, I'm sorry, it's kind of my fault because I stopped off at the shop and got us both a blue slush!" Maia said, trying not to laugh.  
"Oh ok, maybe not the best of ideas then! But were they nice?"  
"Oh my god yes! Best blue slush I have ever had!" Maia said making Connie chuckle a bit.  
"Right, I'd best get back to work. Max and Zoe's shifts are nearly done, so it shouldn't be long girls, anything you need just give us a shout." Both girls smiled.

**Hope this is ok for you :) Please review, I like hearing your thoughts**

**Follow me on twitter Zoe_Hanna_4Eva **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry that I haven't updated this in ages, but I have put 2 chapters up for you to enjoy! Please carry on reading this though:) Thank you G xx**

Chapter twenty-six:  
The summer holidays were fast approaching and the girls were getting excited for having no school for 6 weeks. But what the girls didn't know was that Max had become very romantic and had booked a holiday, where he planned to propose to Zoe. He was excited because he had already booked the holiday and was just waiting for the right moment to reveal it to the girls. He has also already been and got her engagement ring- a silver ring with a ruby in the middle, with a diamanté border!  
On the last day of term, there were two very giddy girls in the house because it was a day of sorting everything out and no work whatsoever! Max thought that when they all got in tonight, he would tell them about the holiday.  
"Come on girls, you don't want I be late on he last day do you? Because if you don't, I suggest you hurry up." Zoe yelled up the stairs to the girls, who soon came pounding down.  
"Have a good last day girls, remember to walk home tonight and not the hospital." Max reminded as they got out the car. Maia walked around to her school, found Yasmin, Ben and Luke, and piled into the hall for the last day awards assembly, where in each year group, they five out different awards. It was Maia's last year in the middle school, because KS4 was in a different building to KS3. They were all excited, but knew they probably wouldn't get anything again! When the bell rang at 9 o'clock, the assembly commenced with Mr Alberts talking about really boring things that he told then every year about safety and being careful out and about.  
"Right, the first award is the English award for each class, so I will read out a year group at a time; starting with year 7." Mr Alberts started. After everyone got their awards, they moved onto maths and science. Ben and Yasmin got an award for Maths, and Luke got an award for science, and Maia got nothing, but she tried not to let it get to heart as there was still the 11 other subject awards plus special ones. By the end of the whole assembly, Maia had got 8 certificates and 1 trophy! She was so proud and couldn't wait to see her mum's reaction when she showed her. Ben racked up 7 certificates, Luke got 4, and Yasmin got 6! They had a group photo at the end and then split off for their form rooms to finish the day off.  
And finally, at 3 o'clock, the bell rang signalling the end of school and he start of the summer holidays!  
Maia couldn't be bothered to wait for her sister, she was too excited, so she went straight home. The door was locked, so she knocked and waited, holding her certificates like a fan in one hand, and her trophy in the other! Zoe opened the door and looked at her hands.  
"Oh my god, well done baby! How many have you got?" Zoe asked hugging her daughter tightly.  
"Erm, 8 certificates and a trophy."  
Charley came through the door a short while later, holding 3 certificates. It was Charley's first ever awards assembly because they start in year 5.  
"Oh well done girlies! I'm so proud of both you!" Zoe said pulling them both into a hug. Max thought this would be the perfect moment to reveal.  
"Well, as a treat, we are going to Tenerife for a week in a few weeks' time! It's all booked and sorted!" Max said smiling as he looked at all three girls, who were just stood there gobsmacked.  
"Oh my god! Max, did you really do this?!"  
"Yeah! I thought I'd surprise you with it, and you all deserve a nice sunny holiday!"  
Zoe hugged Max and then their lips interlocked.  
"So when do we go?"  
"July 28th. So we have this week, and then we go on the Monday. We stay for a week and then come home a week on Monday."  
Both girls squealed with excitement, and then went upstairs, as per usual.  
"Max, thank you so much baby!" Zoe said, still hugging Max.  
"You're welcome baby!"

**Hope this is ok for you! Please review :)**

**Follow me on twitter Zoe_Hanna_4Eva**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry this chapter is relatively short, but the next few are longer, this is just sort of a filler chapter, but please review :)**Chapter twenty-seven:  
It was Sunday night, and after a hard stressful day of packing, the girls were in bed and Max and Zoe were finishing a film off.  
"You excited for tomorrow?" Max asked Zoe, as he turned the TV off.  
"Yeah! It's going to be fab." Zoe replied smiling and pulling the duvet up and snuggling down in it. Max smiled, he couldn't wait to propose to her and see her little face. Then he too snuggled down and drifted off to sleep.

"Max, wake up, it's 4 o'clock, we need to get moving or we'll miss the flight!" Zoe yelled, shaking Max fairly vigorously. Eventually, he decided to wake up.  
"Oh about time Mr Walker, we need to get a move on, and get the girls up. And for god's sake, get on with it man!"  
"Okay okay, I'm getting up." Max grumbled.  
"Good, you get Maia, I'll get Charley."  
Max nodded and trailed off into Maia's room to wake her up. He didn't have to do much because she was already stirring as he walked in.  
"Come in Maia, up you get love, everything packed and ready?"  
"Yeah I think so! iPod, phone, tablet and all three chargers."  
Max laughed and helped her get sorted, and then left her to get changed.  
Zoe went to wake Charley up, and it was harder than she thought.  
"Come on Charley, up you get sweetie. Taxi will be here in half an hour."  
"No, no no no." Charley grumbled; she didn't like mornings.  
"Come on baby, here, I'll help you." Zoe said holding her arms out; Charley grabbed then and let Zoe do all the work.  
"Charley, you need to help me, come on, into the bathroom."  
Once they were in the bathroom, Zoe filled a cup of cold water up and threw it in Charley's face.  
She screamed. Maia and Max heard this and come running in. When they saw Charley, they couldn't help but laugh, she was dripping wet.  
"Muuuuummmmm." Charley grumbled shivering a bit.  
"Well I'm sorry, but you knew we have to be out and you weren't helping at all. But now you are awake, so please hurry up and get dressed. You have 15 minutes, if that." Zoe said going downstairs, leaving the other three staring after her.  
"Leave her, she's stressed. I'm not surprised, running around after you two!" Max said laughing; Maia gently slapped him and then walked out.  
15 minutes later, everyone was finally ready and the taxi was pulling in.  
"TAXI'S HERE. ARE YOU ALL READY TO GO?" Zoe yelled as she saw it through the window.  
There was a mad rush down the stairs as everyone piled out the door and into the taxi. Then they pulled away and were off to the airport!

**Hope this is ok for you, please review :)**

**Follow my twitter Zoe_Hanna_4Eva**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry it is insanely short! The next chapters will be a bit longer as something special is happening ;) Please review though :)**

Chapter twenty-eight:  
Four hours later, they were settled in their hotel (a 5 star obviously!). Zoe was impressed with Max, she didn't know he would be that capable of doing things like this!  
"Girls, what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon because it is just past lunch time?" Zoe asked.  
"Can we just lounge around the pool side?" Maia suggested.  
"Yeah that's fine, Charley do you want to go swimming?"  
"Yes please mummy!"  
"Go get changed then. Max you going swimming or sunbathing?!"  
"Both! Wait, does this mean I get to see you in a bikini?!" He said getting excited as he loved seeing Zoe's perfect body.  
"You'll have to wait and see my friend!" She said winding him up. and laughing as she disappeared into the bathroom.  
The rest of them also disappeared to get changed and then made their way down to the poolside in the hotel. Zoe was in her bikini and Max couldn't stop staring at her!  
"Girls be careful, don't run around or you'll slip. Max will come in in a bit with you!" She said smiling. Max stared at her but then laughed.  
A little while later: "Max, come in the pool with us please?" Maia came running up and asked.  
"Oh alright then." He replied getting up and going in the pool with them.  
They were in the pool for at least three hours before Charley started getting bored. Maia and Max were quite happy, so Charley joined her mum on the sun beds and dried off for a bit.  
They went back to the room at about 5 o'clock to get changed and then they wandered out around the small village to find somewhere to eat.

**Hope this is ok for you! Please review:)**

**Follow my twitter Zoe_Hanna_4Eva**


	29. Chapter 29

**Long-ish chapter here for you, the next chapter is a really long one! Please review and I'll try to update it tomorrow for you :)**

Chapter twenty-nine:  
The holiday went really fast and soon it was only a full day and a half until they had to go back to catch their plane back to Holby.  
This was also the day that Max was going to propose to Zoe, in a posh fancy restaurant. Nobody had the slightest clue. They didn't even know they were going to the restaurant!  
"Right, as it is the last full day here, I have another small treat. We are going out for our lunch. My treat."  
"Where we going max?" Maia asked.  
"Now that would be telling, but you have to get dressed really nicely, so nice dresses, skirts, and tops, whatever. Ok?"  
"Ok!"  
"Off you go then! Hurry up." Max laughed as the girls dashed off to get changed. When they came out, max went to get changed himself, and making sure he had the ring in his pocket.  
"Are you all ready?" Max asked.  
"Yeah I think so!" Zoe replied.  
They set off with Max leading them, which was probably not the best idea, but they got on with it.  
Max's plan was to get them lost a few times, and then take them into the restaurant, which looked horrible from the outside, but indie it was gorgeous and extremely posh!  
"Max! Do you even know where you are going man?!" Zoe asked as they had for lost three times now!  
"Erm, yes I do. Hang on, here we are!" Max said as they approached the derelict building. Max should have taken a photo of their faces! Max led them into the entrance, and trough the separate door that led to the restaurant.  
"Oh my god! This place is amazing!" Maia exclaimed.  
"Table under Walker?" The waitress said at the desk.  
"Yes please."  
"Follow me."  
They followed the waitress to the table. They got the menus and looked at them.  
"I'm just nipping to the loo." Max said standing up. He wasn't going to the toilet at all! He went to the kitchen. He told the chef that when they order the food, to put the ring on a covered up plate and bring it to the table with the rest of the food except Zoe's food. She opens the cover and finds the ring! That was Max's plan and they all agreed.  
"What took you so long?" Zoe asked as he finally came back.  
"I couldn't undo my trouser zip, it got stuck." Max said hoping she'd buy it. Zoe rolled her eyes and he sat down. They ordered their food and then had to wait quite a while for it. Eventually it came out, they put all four covered up plates down an then counted to three to open them. There was a photographer on the table next to them, to capture the moment!  
Zoe squealed when she saw what was on her plate. She just sat there staring at the ring. Max grabbed the ring off the plate and got down on one knee.  
"Zoe Hanna, will you do the honour of marrying me please and becoming Mrs Walker?" Max said smiling.  
"Oh Max! Yes of course I'll marry you!" She said as Max out the ring on her finger. The whole restaurant began applauding them, and the girls got up and joined in the hug between their mum and new dad-to-be!  
They ate all their food and then went back to the hotel and began packing the suitcases once again.  
"Max, I love you so much!"  
"I love you to; Mrs Walker!" He replied smiling at the thought.

**Hope this is ok for you! Please review :)**

**follow my twitter Zoe_Hanna_4Eva**


	30. Chapter 30

**Nice long chapter for you today! Please review :) Thank you to everyone who ahs reviewed so far **

Chapter thirty:

They had been back just over a week and Max and Zoe (with a little help from the girls) were planning the wedding. They planned to keep it quiet, as the ED still didn't know that they were together and they wanted to keep it like that for as long as possible. Obviously though, when Zoe's due date get closer, her bump will probably be highly visible and when she goes into labour, people would have to know.  
Robyn, Maia and Charley were going to be bridesmaids; Max was going to ask Caleb to be his best man as they were quite close friends. Then they were going to ask Connie, Tess Charlie, Ethan and Lofty to come, along with Zoe and Max's parents. And that was how they wanted to keep it. They were planning to hold the wedding before Zoe was due with the little one. It took them the whole day, but they had arranged everything and booked the venues and the date. Maia made a start of making some invites to give out to the 'special guests'. They were soon done too.  
"I'll give these out secretly and as best I can. You can ask Caleb about being best man; just don't let anyone else hear you. And also make sure he doesn't tell anyone and invite Ethan as well because it would be a bit unfair if not." Zoe said.  
"Okey-dokey." Max said kissing Zoe.  
"Girls, are you ready? You have to come in I'm afraid today." Zoe said.  
"Ok." Both girls replied in sync, making Zoe laugh.  
Zoe went off to her office to give Connie her invite and dump her stuff, while the girls and Max went to the staffroom to find Robyn and Lofty.  
"Morning Zoe, did you have a nice holiday?" Connie asked.  
"Yes I did thanks, and..." Zoe said, and held up her engagement ring.  
"Oh my god! Zoe it's beautiful!" Connie squealed hugging Zoe.  
Zoe then gave Connie her invitation.  
"But don't tell anyone, we're keeping it quiet for as long as possible. It's only going to be a quiet wedding, but Robyn and my girls are bridesmaids, Cal is Max's best man, then mine and Max's parents are coming, Ethan, Lofty, Tess, Charlie and you. Oh and little Grace can come if you've got her.  
"Thanks. Congratulations." Zoe smiled and went to find Tess and Charlie.  
"Hi, I've got something for you." Zoe said giving them their invites too!  
"Oh congratulations!" They both said in sync, making Zoe laugh.  
"Thank you! But don't tell anyone, we plan to keep it quiet."  
"Ok, I know what you mean." Charlie said, he knew Zoe inside out.  
Zoe glanced at the clock at realised it was time for her shift to start.  
"I'd best be going, see you later." She said walking back to her office. The day went pretty quickly and it wasn't long before the girls came running in and piling into the office because her shift was over.  
"Hi mum." Maia asked chirpily.  
"Hi Maia, you ok?"  
"Well yeah, but I've got a pain in my knee." Maia said.  
"Oh, has it been hurting all day or just come on now?"  
"It's been on and off all day really, but I don't think walking helped it."  
"Ok sweetie, come on, let's meet Max in the car." Zoe said getting her things together, and Charley picking them up for her.  
"Charley, you don't have to carry them you know?" Zoe said.  
"I know, but I want you to help my sister, and you can't do a lot when your hands are full."  
"Ok, but only if you're sure, because I think some of them are quite heavy."  
"I'm sure, now come on, I want to go home!" Charley said, walking out the office, with Maia, with help from Zoe, behind slightly. They got in the car and waited for Max's presence. Eventually, he showed up.  
"What took you so long?" Zoe asked as he climbed in the driver's side.  
"I couldn't find Cal and Ethan all, and at the end of the shift they were both in the staffroom so I told them. Sorry!" He said putting the keys in the ignition. When they got home, Zoe and Maia went into the front room, so Zoe could check her knee out for her.  
"Maia, come sit down and I'll take a look at your knee."  
"Ok, thanks mum."  
"Sit in pike and point your toes. Does it hurt?"  
"A little bit yes."  
"Ok, bend your knee." Maia had no idea what her mum meant so laughed when her mum had to put her knee in the position she wanted her to be in. It was extremely painful so she pulled a face of pain which immediately signalled her mum.  
"That hurt?" Maia nodded as her breathing started getting heavier.  
Max walked into the room at that moment, confused at what was happening.  
"What's up Maia?" He asked concerned.  
"My knee hurts, so mums just having look at it for me."  
"Oh ok, I'll leave you to it then, and maybe even make tea for us."  
"Ooh, I can't wait to see what you make for us this time." She said sarcastically.  
"Anyway, Maia, I think you have done damage to your cartilage or it's just soft tissue damage. We'll get you in for an x-ray to see what exactly it is, but it'd probably be crutches and a brace for a while until it heals, which it should heal itself."  
"Ok, thank you mum." Maia said, hugging her mum.  
"It's ok darling."  
Maia went up to her room to catch up with Yasmin for a bit, while Zoe went to check on Max. She stood at the kitchen door carefully watching every move of Max's! He was cooking at like 5 miles an hour, spending 5 minutes looking at the instruction and then 10 minutes actually doing that step! Zoe tried to contain her laughter and ended up running into the room to laugh!  
"Dinners ready girls!" Max shouted about an hour later.  
"Well I must say Max, this does look nice!" Charley said.

**Hope this is alright! :) Updates may be a bit slower now because previously, I had already wrote the chapters a while in advance, but now I have near enough caught up with myself!**

**But please carry on reviewing and follow me on twitter Zoe_Hanna_4Eva and I'll post the links out when I put another chapter up :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for long time taken to update, but here is another chapter :) Please review, it means a lot!**

Chapter thirty-one  
"Maia, are you going to wake up anytime today?" Zoe asked shaking her daughter to wake her up.  
"What. What do you want? Get off me." Maia grumbled, by quite loudly.  
"Maia, it's mum, get up and I'll get your knee x-rayed before my shift starts, Max is off today so he said he'd take you and Charley out somewhere if want?"  
"Yeah! Ok I'd like that!" Maia said throwing her duvet off and slowly getting out of bed, revealing a big wet red patch.  
"Oh shit." Maia said as she saw it on her bed.  
"Er language young lady, and don't worry about it, I'll wash them, do you have any pads left?"  
"Yes, a few, but I think I need some more because I'm running out."  
"Ok, I'll get you some, go in the bathroom and get a shower before getting changed." Zoe said as she stripped Maia's bed.  
A while later, they were ready.  
"Come on Maia, are you ok walking all the way or do you want crutches?"  
"Can I have crutches please I don't want to do anymore damage to it." Maia said.  
"Ok." Zoe went into her medical cupboard and got the crutches out of it.  
"There you go sweet." Maia took the crutches off her and hobbled out the door and into the car.  
"Max, we'll be back soon, I'll bring Maia back on my break and then she's all yours." Zoe shouted.  
"Ok!" Max shouted back.  
They drive to the hospital and went up to reception.  
"Morning Zoe, morning Maia." Louise said.  
"Morning." They both replied.  
"Zoe, Guy asked me to tell me he wants to see you as soon as you get in about something important."  
"Erm, ok. Is Connie in?"  
"Yes."  
"Come on Maia, I'll be back in a minute Louise." Zoe said as she went to the office.  
"Connie can I ask you a massive favour please?"  
"Yeah anything."  
"Will you take Maia up to x-ray please for her knee? I think she done damage to her cartilage. I've need to visit Guy."  
"Yeah no problem, I take care of her."  
"Thank you Connie, you're a star!" Zoe said disappearing to see Guy.  
"Come on then Maia. So what exactly did you do to it?"  
"I don't really know, it just all of a sudden started hurting really badly."  
"Oh right, is it the one you double dislocated?"  
"Erm, yes thinking about it."  
"It might just be complications from that, but we'll see." Connie said as they approached the lift.  
"Hi, Mrs Beauchamp, what can I do for you?" The woman behind reception said.  
"Hi, can you x-ray Maia's knee please? We think there is some cartilage damage."  
"Yeah, take a seat and we'll be with you soon."  
Maia and Connie sat down and happily chatted until she got called through.  
"I'll wait here for you." Maia smiled and hobbled her way to the x-ray room and got on the bed. After a few minutes, it was done and Maia went back out to Connie, who waited to get the results back.  
"Here you go Mrs Beauchamp"  
"Thank you Claire" Connie said studying the photo.  
"Right Maia, you have torn your cartilage, which is located in the middle part of you knee, so it'll be down to wearing a knee brace and not putting any pressure on it for about a month. You have to be extremely careful from now on, because they don't heal very well once they have been torn. Sorry Maia." Connie said hugging Maia, who let tears cascade down her face.  
"Hey hey, dry your eyes and let's get you back down to your mum. She should be done by now." Connie said wiping Maia's tears. As they were getting into the lift, Zoe was already in there on the way up.  
"Just coming to see you! How are you?" Zoe said laughing.  
"She's torn her cartilage, so were going to get a hard brace for her to wear and she needs to keep her weight off it for about a month or so, and needs to be very careful because, it has fully been torn, so it probably won't heal." Connie said.  
"Ok, thanks Connie." Zoe said hugging her daughter.  
"Oh, and Zoe, can I have next week off please? Grace is coming home from boarding school now as she's six on Thursday." Connie asked.  
"Yeah sure!" Zoe said, she knew how much Grace meant to her and hard it was for her to send her away to boarding school.  
They got out at the ED, sorted Maia's brace out and then Zoe took Maia home to Max and Charley.

**Hope this is ok for you :) Please review though and tell me what you think of it **


	32. Chapter 32

**New chapter :) Hope this is ok, please review!**

Chapter thirty-two:  
"Max, we're home! I've only got 5 minutes because we're busy!" Zoe yelled. Max came running down the stairs, with Charley close behind him.  
"Maia, do you fancy going bowling? Would you be able to manage?" Charley asked excitedly, her and Max were planning what they were going to as Zoe was working pretty much all day and Max had all day off to babysit the girls.  
"Yeah I'd like that and I can try, if not, I can always use the ramp!" Maia laughed.  
"Right, I'd best be off now, have a good day! Be careful please Maia baby." She said kissing everyone.  
"Enjoy work! See what interesting cases you can fix." Max said smirking! Zoe rolled her eyes and went out back to the ED.  
"Right, as well as going bowling, we are also going car shopping because we need a car with three seats in the back. Plus I don't have a car yet so..." Max said.  
"Ok, that's fine. Shall we go now?"  
"Yeah! Let's go." Max said grabbing the house keys and locking up.  
They walked around to the car shop as it wasn't that far.  
"Hello, my names Mark how can I help." The man said as they walked into the showroom.  
"Hi, I'm looking for a big ish car, with 3 proper seats in the back." Max said.  
"Ok, follow me and I'll show you what we've got." Mark said going around the corner to where the bigger cars were.  
"Any particular make or colour?"  
"No not really, any will do."  
"Ok, I'll leave you to it; I think all of them are open so feel free to go inside, anything you need give me a shout."  
"Thanks Mark." Max said as they began looking.  
Eventually, they all agreed on a car; a pastel blue Citroën Picasso. They sorted out all of the details and paperwork and the car was ready to go with them today, so Mark handed Max the keys and they know had a proper 5 seated car that they all liked.  
"Thank you for being patient girls, now, bowling?"  
"Yes please!" Both girls squealed. They clambered in their car and drove to the bowling alley.  
They got a lane and Maia set it all up for them.  
"Maia, are you sure you can manage?" Max asked when Maia got up without her crutches and limped up to the line with a ball.  
"Yeah I'm fine I can manage Max honestly." Maia replied proving him wrong by bowling and getting a strike.  
"Ok I believe you now!" Max laughed and Maia sat back down again.  
When they finished the game max took the girls to Frankie and Bennys for their late lunch/early tea. An hour later they went back home as it was edging closer to 4 o'clock, and it wouldn't be long before Zoe was back.  
"Girls, your mum will be home soon, so I'm going to go and park the car a block away, then when your mum gets in, I'll go out and bring it round the front, you two then bring her outside to see the car! Ok?"  
"Ok! Thank you for today Max, it's been lovely!"  
"No problems girlies, we should do it again sometime, with your mum."  
Minutes later Zoe's black Audi came pulling into the driveway.  
"Are we all clear of the plan?!" Max asked again!  
"Yes sir!" Charley said standing tall and laughing.  
Max greeted Zoe with a kiss at the door and then nipped out to get his car.  
"How's your knee Maia?" Zoe asked.  
"It's better thanks, it still hurts put I haven't put pressure on it today." Maia replied smiling and quickly glancing out of the window looking to see where Max was, trying not to make it obvious.  
"Mummy, just open the front door and look outside." Charley said leading her mum to the door.  
Max was being himself; he was sat on the car bonnet waiting for Zoe to look at it.  
"Oh my god! Have you been out and bought a car Mr Walker?"  
"Yeah I have."  
"My god someone catch me!" She replied laughing as Max drove the car onto the drive and got out.  
"Thank you so much!"

**Hope this is ok for you! Please review and tell me what you think of it :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**New chapter :) I don't know if it is very good to be honest, but there is a twist which happens towards the end of the chapter, I hope you don't find it a bit harsh with what I have done :) Please review and tell me what you think of it!**

Chapter thirty-three:  
The girls were finally going back to school after a tiring six weeks! Max and Zoe were relieved, the girls however, we're against the idea completely. They had enjoyed spending time with either their mum, or Max, and they were also getting excited as the wedding was in a few months and they had all started getting their dresses (and suit for Max!) fitted for it.  
"Girls we need to leave!" Zoe yelled up the stairs to the girls, who then came bounding down the stairs.  
After they had dropped the girls off, Max drove round to the ED.  
"I'll see you later babe." Max said as they went their separate ways.  
"Zoe, I need you in cubicles now please, we are extremely busy this morning!" Connie said as Zoe walked into the office.  
"Ok" Zoe said dumping her stuff and picking up her stethoscope.  
"Hello Jack, my names Dr Hanna and I'm going to be looking after you today. Can you tell me where the pain is please?" She asked.  
"My arm, chest and stomach." Zoe examined his chest/stomach carefully and looked at his wrist.  
"Ok, so I'm going to send you for an x-ray of your wrist and chest and a CT of your stomach to check for any damage. Ok?"  
"No, get the hell off of me." Jack shouted, he just flipped and went really mad.  
"Jack, you need to calm down." Zoe said trying to settle the angry teenager down.  
"No, I don't want help, and I don't want you." He yelled shoving Zoe hard, who lost her balance and fell, front first, whacking her stomach hard on the floor. Then Jack ran off, straight out of the ED. Max was on his way to the cubicle to take Jack to x-ray, but he didn't know what he was going to find.  
"Zoe, Zoe. Can I get help in her please?" Max yelled, Connie and Tess came running over.  
"What happened?" Tess asked.  
"I don't know; I came in to take her patient to x-ray. The patient wasn't here but Zoe was like this." Max said panicking.  
"Ok Max, help us get her on the bed and then go and take a break." Connie instructed, Max nodded and helped Tess and Connie get Zoe on the bed.  
She still hasn't gained consciousness, so Connie checked her over, and then once try had put an IV line in, Zoe started to gain consciousness.  
"Zoe, its Connie, just stay still for us."  
"What happened?" Zoe said looking around.  
"We don't know; we found you collapsed." Connie said.  
"My baby, is it ok?" Zoe asked worried as her stomach was killing.  
"Tess has gone to get the ultrasound for you."  
Tess came back a moment later with the ultrasound.  
"Right Zoe, this is going to be cold." Tess warned as she put the gel on Zoe's stomach. Zoe grimaced the pain.  
Tess moved the scanner around Zoe's stomach; she was shocked at what she saw.  
"Erm Zoe."  
"No no no no no no." Zoe cried.  
"I'm afraid you've lost the baby."  
Zoe looked at Tess as the tears rolled down her face uncontrollably.  
"I'm so sorry; shall I go and get Max?" She said.  
"Yes please Tess." Zoe cried.  
"Zoe, I'm so sorry." Connie said siting on the bed next to Zoe and hugging her.  
"Zoe, Zoe what's wrong?" Max said running in and hugging Zoe.  
Connie and Tess walked out of the cubicle to give them a bit of privacy.  
"Max... Max I've lost the baby." Zoe said between the tears. Max just looked at Zoe, not knowing what to do.  
"I'm sorry Max." Zoe cried into Max's chest.  
"Come on babe, calm down. We can always try for another one. Is it a miscarriage or has it, erm, died?" Max asked.  
"I'm not sure, I'll ask Tess when she comes back, and we didn't even get to find out whether it was a girl or a boy." Zoe cried.  
"Ssshh ssshh. Calm down Zoe please or you'll make me cry." Max said.  
Tess and Connie came back in at that moment.  
"Zoe, how far gone was you?"  
"25 weeks. Tess was it stillborn or a miscarriage?"  
"Stillborn I'm afraid, because you were on your stomach for so long, it wasn't good for your baby. As you are over 20 weeks, they are going to have to operate, so that they can get the baby out of you, so we'll take you up to the maternity wards and they will sort you from there." Tess said hugging her friend. Zoe nodded and wiped the tears which were running down her face.  
"Thanks Tess, Max, can you pick the girls up from school and bring them straight here please."  
"I will. I love you Zoe."  
"I love you to Max."

**Hope this is ok, I had this planned all along, because I wanted my fanfic to be different to what everyone expects. Plus when I asked if Zoe should be pregnant, half said no and half said yes, so this is my plan :)**

**Please review and tell me what you all think of it though :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**New chapter for you :) I know it isn't very long, but the ones coming up and really long for you! Pease review :)**

Chapter thirty-four:  
Three hours later Zoe was all up and was resting in the ward, she had had to have the baby removed from her stomach as it was developed. At her bedside were Max, Maia and Charley- all scared about what was happening because they wanted another sister or brother and know their mum was lying in a hospital bed. Max had filled them in as best as he could, as it all went too quick for him and it didn't sink in well. Maia understood and explained it in more detail to Charley as she didn't understand a word of it, but still wanted to know what was going on. They were happily chatting together before Zoe was able to be discharge later that day. Being a doctor herself, it was sooner than what they may have normally kept somebody in. But it was a simple operation, and Zoe was fine after it, and only had slight discomfort, which was normal.  
Eventually, after what seemed like a long tiring day, Zoe was able to be discharged, as long as she rested and didn't move about a lot. Max carefully helped Zoe into a wheelchair to wheel her out to the car because Zoe was still quite weak. When they arrived home Max made Zoe go and lie on the sofa and he went to get what she needed. Maia offered to make tea for them all, so Charley happily went to help her.  
"Max you are so good to me." Zoe said hugging Max tightly.  
"You're welcome Zoe, as long as you are ok, that is the main thing."  
"I'm sorry about the baby."  
"Don't worry about it, these things happen, it was just unfortunate that is has happened to us. We can always try again later on for one if you want."  
"Yeah, but I don't think I'm ready for it yet, I don't want a repeat performance. It was horrible, I wanted this baby so much, and now I haven't got it" Zoe said sniffling, not wanting to cry again.  
"Ok, that's fine Zoe, I completely understand, but whenever you are ready, just tell me and we'll try."  
"Thank you."  
Max hugged her tightly and went to see how Maia and Charley were getting on with tea. He was surprised. They were making lasagne and chips for them all, and it was all going well!  
"Wow girls, I'm impressed. Maia you are a better cook than me!" Max laughed.  
"Yes well Max, it doesn't take a lot to be better than you to be honest. You've only cooked us beans on toast from scratch and the rest have been ready meals that you only have to put the microwave!" Maia laughed, as she took it out of the oven. Max took a big sniff in as it smelt gorgeous. Max went to go and set the table while the girls served it up.  
"TEAS READY!" Charley yelled! Max went into the room to help Zoe to the table before Maia and Charley have anyone a plate of lasagne.  
"Maia, this looks wonderful! Thank you so much girls. I love you all so much." Zoe said. Maia came round to the other side of the table and carefully hugged her mum tightly before sitting down as they all tucked in.

* * *

**I hope this is ok, it is just a filler sort of chapter, I have a storyline for Maia coming up, and it doesn't include a big deal of Charley in it, so bear with me while I carry on writing.**

**Oh and also, to the guest who keeps reviewing about wanting Maia and Charley to spend the night at Connie's- I have Maia stopping at Connie's in either the next chapter, or the one after.**

**Then also, there will be some more fun zax scenes coming up later, but I will give it some time, as Zoe still needs recovery time.**

**Please continue reading and reviewing, I like to hear your thoughts on it, and I am open to any ideas :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry that it took me increasingly long to update this!** **But this chapter is really long for you :) Please continue to review it, and give me any ideas that you would want to happen.**

Chapter thirty five:

It was the weekend, and Zoe and the girls were heading to the church hall, where Connie was throwing Grace a little party, as she was 6 on Thursday. It was only going to be a small party, for some of Graces friends from school, but Connie and also invited Zoe and the girls to come along as well.

"Happy birthday Grace!" Zoe said, handing Grace her present as they got out the car and she came running up to them.

"Thank you Aunty Zoe!" Grace said hugging her and then running inside.

"Why does she call you Aunty Zoe?" Maia asked curiously, she had never met Grace before.

"I don't know to be honest! I think at the time it was just easier, because she was only young and didn't really take well to "friends" so Connie and I just sort of settled with her calling me Aunty Zoe!" Zoe said laughing!

"Oh ok then" Maia replied following her mum into the hall.

"Hi Zoe, thanks for coming" Connie said.

"No problem, do you want a hand with anything?"

"Erm, I could do with a bit of help in the kitchen to be honest, the DJ is covering music and the entertainer will be here soon, he is stuck in traffic but is 10 minutes away, and the guests are starting to arrive now." Connie explained.

"Ok, are you just making sandwiches and everything for them all?"

"Yeah, just a tray of each of the fillings, and then trays of crisps, sausages, sausage rolls etc."

"Ok then! I'll make a start with the crisps and things, do you need an extra pair of hands because there's Maia too, and I think Charley will be ok!" Zoe said laughing as she saw Charley bonding well with Grace and her friends, and Maia was sat on a chair on her iPod.

"Ask her; see if she wants to help, so long as she's careful with her knee because it's quite cramped in here!"

Zoe nodded and went to get Maia. They soon came back and got to work with making the food. By now, the entertainer had arrived and was getting stuck in with games and fun things to do.

It got to lunch time, and all of the tables were set, with a special chair for Grace to sit on.

All of the small children all piled into the room, grabbing plates and food from each tray, before sitting down and tucking in. Maia went to sit with her mum and Connie in the room next door, but sat at the latch so they could see and hear all of the kids. Maia didn't want to be sat in that room though because it was a small room as it was, and it was crammed full with all of the children, plus their parents to keep an eye on them!

When they had all eaten, Connie and Zoe came and swapped all of the trays for the ones with the sweets, chocolate and biscuits on, as well as some with fruit on in case any of them wanted them.

Once all of the rush had died down a bit, Connie went and put candles in the cake and lit them, with help from Zoe's lighter! Then they all sang Happy Birthday to Grace.

Soon enough, the party was over and all of the parents were taking their children home.

Grace came running up to Connie and put her arms around her.

"Thank you so much mummy! I've had so much fun! I love you!" She said.

Connie hugged her back, "That's ok Gracey, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now we just have to clean up this place before we can come home and open all of your presents from your friends."

"Ok mummy, thank you."

"We'll stay and help you clear up if you want?" Zoe offered.

"Ok, thank you Zoe" Connie said, as they all began with different jobs. Half way through, Maia got a slight pain in her knee, she ignored it and carried on for a while, until it began aching a lot, so she went and sat down to rest it.

"Maia, you ok sweet?" Zoe asked concerned as she saw her daughter go and sit down.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry, my knee just aches."

"Ok baby, you've helped a lot today, and me and Connie are very thankful for it, just rest it, I don't want it getting to strenuous."

Maia smiled and watched as she saw Grace and Charley happily running around with sweeping brushed, brushing all of the rubbish up into a big pile.

Connie came and sat down next to Maia.

"Thank you for your help today, I really appreciated it."

"It's no problem." Connie hugged her. "Those two have really made a bond haven't they?" She said pointing to Grace and her sister.

"Yes they have, it's cute." Connie said laughing. "Right, I'll just go finish the kitchen area off, just stay there and rest your knee." She said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Soon, everywhere was tidy and clean, so they turned out the lights and all headed their separate ways home.

Max had just got in, and was just sitting down as the girls got in.

"Hiya girls, did you have a good time?" He asked.

"Yes thank you!" Charley said sitting down next to Max.

"Maia, what about you?!" He said, laughing because he knew that it wasn't exciting for Maia being at a six year olds party!

"Yeah it was ok I suppose, noisy, but ok!" Maia laughed.

They got bathed and put their pyjamas on and settled down in front of the TV to put a film on before they went to bed.

**Hope this is ok? Please review and give me your thoughts :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Next chapter.** **Might be a little bit upsetting, so I'm sorry if you get affected. This is where Maia starts to get rebellious, I'm not too sure of how I've written it, so please review and tell me what you think! :')**

Chapter thirty-six  
"Maia, remember to walk to the hospital after school today please because we won't be able to able to come today because our breaks don't fall around 3 ish. Ok?"  
"Yes that's fine, I'll walk round and collect Charley as well because I'm still not 100% stable so I need her with me."  
Zoe smiled and nodded before driving off.  
"Oh look at pathetic minging Maia, gets dropped off by her mumsy wumsey and then promises to walk to meet her at work." Some girls from Maia's year said walking up to her.  
Maia just ignored them to start with; she didn't want to get into this. She tried walking away, but because she still had her crutches, it was slightly harder than she thought.  
"Oi, don't just walk off four legs, I'm talking to you." The leader, Aaliyah said. Maia breathed in and turned back around.  
"And I bet that injury is fake anyway. You seem perfectly fine to us." Stacie said smugly.  
"Well it isn't, I've torn my cartilage." Then the bell rang. "So of you excuse me, I'm going to form." She said trying to hobble off. Then the third member of the gang, Chloe, yanked Maia back round so she was facing them, and kicked her really hard in the knee. The pain was so bad that tears were appearing in Maia's eyes, but she didn't want them to see her crying. Too late.  
"Oh look, and she's know crying. Pathetic little looser." Aaliyah said turning her noise up, clicking her fingers and walked off, in sync with the other girls.  
Soon it was just Maia, all alone in the playground area. She needed to get to form, but Stacie was in her form and she would have to explain why she was late, but Stacie would deny it.  
"Maia Hanna, what on earth are doing out here still? The bell for form went half an hour ago." A voice shouted, Maia turned round to see who it was. It was Mrs Langton, the head teacher.  
Maia sighed heavily.  
"I'm waiting, why are you still out here?"  
"Because I don't want to go to form this morning." Maia said, quite sternly, she was quite surprised at herself, she'd never dare talk to someone like that.  
"And why might that be?"  
"Because it's stupid and a complete waste of time."  
"I beg your pardon." Mrs Langton was shocked at Maia; she had always been quite a respectful student.  
"Right I see, and is that the only reason, seeing as you have been at this school for two full years already and has never moaned about it once."  
Maia huffed and hobbled off into the girls toilets and locked herself in a cubicle. Uncontrollably, tears were rolling down her face once again.  
"Maia, Maia are you in here." Came the angry voice of Mrs Langton. It was obvious which toilets she was in.  
Maia didn't reply, but sniffled an tried to wipe the tears away.  
"Maia why are crying? Has something happened that your not telling me?" Mrs Langton asked, Maia's reply was interrupted by the bell for first lesson. Maia wiped away the tears and hobbled out of the toilets and to her first lesson, completely ignoring Mrs Langton, who looked at her in clear confusion.  
The first two lessons zoomed by, and soon it was break time. Maia went straight into the library, just like she does every day, to her little corner. She got her book out and started reading it, to then be confronted by Aaliyah, Stacie and Chloe once again.  
"Oi, put that book down and follow us."  
Maia stayed where she was, trying to ignore them. Chloe yanked the book out of Maia's hand, grabbed her arms and pulled her up viciously, jarring Maia's knee yet again, so a clear face of pain flushed over her.  
She grabbed her crutches and reluctantly followed them. She couldn't turn back because Chloe was behind her, Aaliyah in front and Stacie to the side. They went behind the bike shed, out of the way of everyone and everything.  
Aaliyah rumbled in her bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and then handed them out to everyone, including Maia.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"What's it look like? We're having a fag, and so are you."  
"No way, there is no chance"  
"Oh yeah I forgot mummy was a doctor and smoking is bad for you."  
"She's as pathetic as you."  
"Just light the fucking fags for us Aaliyah." Chloe yelled, she was getting annoyed at how long this was taking.  
Aaliyah lit all the fags and the rest of them were taking drags from it. Maia was debating on whether she should stump it out and run, or whether she should take a drag from it. She stood staring at it for ages and the others were getting bored.  
"Maia just take a drag of the god damn fag." Stacie said aggressively.  
So Maia took a big drag from the cigarette, and in all honesty, she quite enjoyed it and liked not having to be kept under strict rules from her mum. She used to smoke, so Maia didn't see the problem in why she shouldn't herself, she also knew that her mum had a stash in her cupboard at work, so she could rewind after a long hard shift. She carried in until she heard the bell ring, when she stumped it out and went to her next lesson.  
The girls didn't annoy Maia for the rest of the day, they were satisfied or the day, but they had bigger plans for the future.  
Maia went round the Charley's school when the bell rang, and the two of them walked to the hospital. Maia went to the toilet when they walked in, mainly so she could check her knee out because it was extremely painful. She went into the disabled one so she could sit down on the floor without anyone coming in.  
She took the brace off carefully to look at it. It had turned a dark purple colour and was really swollen. She needed to tell her mum about it, but what would she tell her?

**Ok, so I hope this is ok for you. The next few chapters see the softer side to Maia for now, as complications happen with her knee. Then after that, there will be some more Zax scenes and more things which will involve Charley :) Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**(I also think the sleepover with Connie is the next chapter, or the one after!)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but here's the chapter leading up to Maia stopping at Connie's. Please tell me your thought xx :)**

Chapter thirty-seven  
Maia was in her mum's office waiting for her to come back, she went into the cupboard of her desk, and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and shoved them into her pocket. Then she went back to the sofa as she could hear heels getting closer to the door. It was Connie, but she felt she could tell her, just not the whole story.  
"Maia what are you doing in here?"  
"I went to the disabled toilet, and my knee was hurting so much, I couldn't use my crutches properly, so I just came in here because the door was slightly open." Maia said.  
"Oh ok, how the pain in your knee know then?"  
"It's still unbearable."  
"Ok, do you mind if I had a look at it?"  
"No not at all, thanks Connie."  
Connie smiled as they carefully took the brace off Maia's knee and took her leg out of her trousers, before then removing the bandage.  
Connie stared at it in utter shock.  
"Maia, have you banged it today or anything? It wasn't like this the other day."  
Maia had to quickly make an excuse; she wasn't ready to tell the whole story yet.  
"I was sitting down and I banged it on the table because it lower down than I thought, and then I hit with a football during lunch as I was on my way to the library.  
"Oh right, well, well done Maia because that is awful."  
"I know and I'm sorry."  
"It doesn't matter it's not entirely your fault. We'll have to re-x-ray it though before we do anything else though. Bear with me I'll go and find your mum and get a wheelchair." Maia nodded, as Connie walked out again, on a search to find Zoe. She looked everywhere and couldn't find her. Then she heard a sniffle coming from the supply cupboard, so she went to investigate. She found Zoe sat on the floor, with tears falling down her face.

"Hey" Connie said sitting down next to her friend.

"Hi" Zoe sniffled back.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Zoe. I can see you are upset, and you aren't just a little bit upset because you have mascara all down your face!" Connie laughed.

"No, I'm fine, it's just that it was meant to be my scan today, and we were going to find out the gender of my baby. And now…" Zoe started, but then cried even more. Connie out her arm around her friend and wiped her eyes with a tissue that she had to hand.

"I know it's going to be hard, I know exactly what is going through your head, because it has happened to me before. It's going to be hard, but I'll help you get through it, and so will Max and the girls."

Zoe sniffled "Thank you."

"Now, come on, Maia's hurt her knee again and it's gone purple" Connie said, Zoe looked at her, and then stood up. They walked back to the office, with Connie filling Zoe in on what Maia had told her.  
"Oh Maia sweet, what've you done now?!" Zoe said as they walked into the office.  
"My knee really hurts."  
"Yeah, Connie's explained it to me." Zoe said hugging her daughter tightly.  
"Connie are you ok taking her to x-ray or do you want me to?"  
"No, I'll do it its fine, oh and by the way Charley's in the staffroom!" Connie said laughing.  
"Thank you."  
Connie helped Maia into the wheelchair and they got in the lift.  
"Right Maia, what really happened?"  
Maia sighed, she wondered if Connie actually believed her; obviously not.  
"You think I actually believed that you hit it on the desk because it lower than you thought?!" Maia laughed because that was a pathetic excuse!  
"Maia what really happened?" Connie asked sitting next to Maia.  
"These girls at school; they made me skip registration. They were saying horrible stuff and I tried I walk away, but one of them kicked me hard. And then at break I was sat down and they pulled me up harshly." Maia said trying not to cry.  
"Ok, thanks for telling me, I'm guessing you don't want to tell your mum then?"  
"No, as much as I love her and everything, I don't want her knowing." Connie nodded, as Maia got called in. A while later, Maia came back out. They waited for the results to come back.  
"Right Maia, basically, your cartilage has completely ripped, and the front of your knee, on the bone is slightly broken."  
Maia just stared at her.  
"And I'm afraid that if you want to go back to doing gymnastics and the other sports that you do, and if you want it to be a normal knee again it's going to need surgery, so they can attach the cartilage back, it requires it being attached together and then attached to the knee. You don't have to agree to it, but if you don't you would just do more and more damage to it."  
Maia just stared at her still. "I'll have the surgery on it." Maia said.  
"Are you sure?" Connie asked hugging her.  
"Yes, I don't want to injure it again because it hurts so much, and I don't want to never be able to do gymnastics again."  
"Consult with your mum first though, but I'm sure she'll agree." Connie said helping her back into the wheelchair and into the lift.  
They went to the office I find Zoe Max and Charley all in there waiting for them to return.  
Connie made a signal for it just to be just Zoe.  
"Max will you wait in the car with Charley please while I talk to Connie?" Zoe said getting the hint.  
"Sure! Come on Charl, let's wait in the car for them." Max said.  
"What's up then?" Zoe asked.  
"Basically her whole cartilage has torn and she has tiny break in her knee cap. And she is going to need knee surgery with your consent as Maia has already agreed." Connie explained.  
"Oh right, well I'm fine for her to have surgery, if Maia is sure."  
"Yeah, I want to be able to still do all of the sports that I do." Maia said.  
"Ok, Connie are you able to sort that out for me please?"  
"Yes that's absolutely fine. Oh and one more thing, does Maia want to stop at mine tonight? I have something to tell her?" Connie asked.  
"Yes, of that is ok with you I don't mind." Zoe said.  
"Yes please, I'd like that." Maia said smiling.  
"Ok then, I'll leave you to it then, see you tomorrow Maia." Zoe said kissing Maia on the head.  
"Bye mum, thank you."  
"Right come on Maia, we'll temporarily sort you knee out. Then I think that you'll be able to have the operation at the weekend if I use my magic!" Connie laughed as she wheeled Maia into an empty cubicle.  
"Right so as you still have two school days left, we'll pad it up extremely well to avoid any other damage." Connie explained; Maia nodded.  
Connie sorted it out for her. A layer of bandages, a support bandage on top, a hard bandage, then a plaster layer, the coloured part of the pot(turquoise blue) an finally a knee brace.  
"It's going to be very uncomfortable, but it's better than it getting damaged even more. Bear with me while I go and talk to the people upstairs to see when they can for you in." Connie said going to the phone.  
Ten minutes later, Connie was back with an appointment card.  
"All sorted, now let's get you home, you look shattered." Connie said.  
Connie helped Maia into the car, folded up the wheelchair and put it in the boot before driving to her house.

**Hope this is ok, sorry if you don't like the storyline with Maia and her knee, but once the next few chapters are done with the operation, the story will go back to having some fun zax scenes for you all, and a family trip out...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here's chapter 38 :) enjoy, but its a bit boring I know, so I'll try and update tomorrow because 39 is a bit more interesting!**

Chapter thirty-eight

"What do you want to eat? I can either cook you something or we could order a takeaway. Your call I don't mind."  
"Erm, can we have a pizza please?"  
"Sure, there's a really nice pizza place around the corner, I'll find a menu for you and you can pick what you want."  
"Thank you." Maia said as Connie went into the kitchen, she then came back with a menu a few minutes later.  
"Ooh! Could I have one of these small ish ones please- cheese and tomato with ham and sweetcorn?"  
"Yeah that's fine, anything else?"  
Maia looked at the menu again.  
"Can I have a portion of cheesy chips please?"  
"Yeah that's fine; I'll just go order it." Connie said as she went into the hallway to phone them up.  
"I've ordered it, and we can go and pick it up in 10 minutes if that's ok?" Connie said coming back into the room.  
"Yeah that's fine, thank you. Oh, and Connie, where's Grace?" Maia said, suddenly realised that she was at Connie's and her 6 year-old daughter wasn't  
"My pleasure, and yeah, Grace is staying at her fathers for a couple of days. Now, is there anything you want to tell me? I swear that whatever you say won't leave this room."  
Maia looked fidgety; she didn't know quite what to say. She had two options: Tell Connie everything because she knew that she could trust her and she had already briefly explained it, and the second option make something up completely because she couldn't say nothing because Connie knew the basic.  
"Ok, so I know this will be hard for you, but I'll support you through it all, and so will your mum and Max. Now we'll go and get our pizzas and then you can decide."  
Maia nodded as Connie helped her up and passed her her crutches.  
"Come on sweet, let's get our pizza." Connie said locking up and ten the two of them headed for the Pizza Place.  
They quickly collected their food and took it home. They flicked the TV on and watched a film while munching on pizza and chips.  
When they had finished and cleared everything up, Connie came and sat down next to Maia and cuddled up to her, to try and gain her trust.  
"So come on sweet, what really happened in school because I am sure girls would not do that to you."  
Maia breathed a heavy sigh in and she decided to tell Connie the truth, well most of it anyway.  
"Basically they suddenly started calling me a baby how my mum drops me off at the school gates, because I was on crutches. And then they made me skip registration because they wouldn't let me leave, then when they left I didn't go to form at all, I ran and hid in the toilets. At break I went up to the library to wait for Ben and they came at me again." Maia didn't tell her the part about smoking; she had a pack and a lighter in her bag, and was planning to take up smoking.  
"Thanks for telling me Maia, I promise I won't tell anyone, not if you don't want me to." Connie said.  
"Thanks Connie, I'm glad I've got you." Maia said hugging her tightly.  
"Can you help me up the stairs please, I'm shattered!" She laughed.  
"Oh course, come on, nice and slowly!" Connie said helping Maia up the stairs and ready for bed.  
"Night Connie, love you." Maia said as Connie turned out the light and shut the door.  
"Love you too, sleep tight."

**Hope this is ok and wasn't too boring for you! :) Please review all the same! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far its lovely to hear your thoughts xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Nice long chapter, sorry for long delay on updates! I've had to split this chapter up because it was a bit too long, but there is a bit of Zax in this, but it is mainly just focusing on Zoe and a patient. (and the aftermath of Maia stopping at Connie's!)**

**Please continue to review though, I really appreciate it :)**

Chapter thirty-nine  
It was 7 o'clock the next morning and Maia was just starting to wake up. She couldn't really do a lot, as she couldn't move very far, so she went on her iPod for a bit, as she could hear Connie in the shower.  
Ten minutes later, Connie came in to wake Maia up, otherwise they would be running late and Maia was going to school.  
"Morning Maia, how are you?" Connie asked as she came closer to the bed.  
"Morning Connie, I'm good thanks, you?"  
"Yeah I'm good, now come on, lets get moving if you want to go and see your mum before you go to school."  
"Ok." Maia replied turning her iPod off, and gently swinging her legs around the edge of the bed and getting off, with help from Connie.  
"Are you ok getting dressed yourself?"  
"Yeah I think so."  
"Anything you need just shout."  
Maia nodded as Connie left her and went to get ready herself.  
Soon, they were in the car and driving to the hospital.  
"I'll explain everything about the operation to you mum, that will be easier."  
"Thank you." Maia said as they pulled up at the ED.  
Connie brought the wheelchair out of the boot and round to the passenger side. Gently, she helped Maia into it and wheeled her into the office, where Zoe, Max and Charley were.  
"Maia!" Charley screeched running up and hugging her sister tightly.  
"Are you ok? I've missed you" she said.  
"Yes I'm fine thanks and I missed you too!"  
The girls were happily chatting while Connie was filling in Zoe and Max about Maia's operation on Sunday morning.  
"Thanks Connie, I'll just nip them to school, won't be or rather shouldn't be long." Zoe said as Charley went and got her bag from the staffroom.  
"Maia do you want your crutches for school, or a wheelchair?"  
"Crutches please, I don't mind going out anyway with you lot in this, but not when I'm at school."  
"Ok sweet."  
When they reached the car, Charley clambered over the front seats and into the back, throwing her bag in as she went. Maia stood there laughing at her as her mum gently lifted her out of the wheelchair and put it in her boot, then helped Maia get in the car.  
They dropped Charley off first and then drove round to Maia's school.  
"What do you want to do tonight? You can either walk to Charley's school an I'll pick you both up, or I'll pick Charley up and then come for you?"  
"I'll walk round to meet Charley and you can pick us both up that will be easier."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah positive."  
"Ok then have a good day, do you want help getting out of the car?"  
"Yes please if you don't mind."  
"Hey, it's no problem, it's going to be really hard this week for you to be doing things on your own because there is no way you will be on crutches after your operation; you will have no choice but a wheelchair. So you are going to need me, Max, Charley and maybe Connie and the rest of my staff more than you have ever done before." Zoe said going round to the passenger side and gently helping Maia out the car and passing her her crutches once again.  
"Thanks mum, love you, see you tonight." Maia said chirpily before hobbling off into school as she had just heard the bell go.  
Zoe drove back to the ED fine and as soon as she was about to walk through the double doors, a figure pulled her around the corner and started kissing her passionately.  
"Max!" She groaned as he had her pinned against the wall.  
"What?" He said innocently as if nothing was happening.  
"We have work to be getting along with."  
"Really, well I would never have guessed that in a million years, but you are just too gorgeous I don't want to let you go."  
"Oh whatever, just get on with being a bed pusher and if you are lucky tonight..." She paused and saw Max's little eyes light up.  
"Yes mummy, I'll be a good boy mummy, I love you mummy." Max said kissing Zoe and going back into the ED, leaving Zoe stood there laughing as she too went into the hospital to her office.  
"Zoe, resus please." Connie said as Zoe walked in, Zoe walked back out with Connie following, and into resus.  
"Zoe can you take the teenage girl and I'll take the parent please?" Connie shouted as Dixie and Tamzin started bringing the two patients in.  
"Ok no problem. What we got Dix?"  
"This is Sommer Harrison, 18 years old, passenger in minor RTC, conscious on arrival and has been throughout, BP 180/90, GCS 7, pain to hip and higher leg, and is also 10 weeks pregnant." Dixie whispered the last bit to avoid anyone else hearing.  
"Ok thanks Dixie. Hello Sommer, my names Dr Hanna, you can call me Zoe ok, I'm just going to check you over and make sure everything is ok." Sommer nodded.  
"Ok, where's the pain then?"  
"My hip area, and here, around my thigh." she said.  
"Ok, is there any pain in your back or neck?"  
"No, none at all."  
"Ok, I'm just going to do a log roll, check for any damage before we take the collar off."  
"Can I get help please?" She said, a few nurses came over to support her.  
"Ok on three, one two three."  
They rolled Sommer onto her side and Zoe checked her back and neck.  
"Ok, everything looks fine, so we'll take this collar off and make you a bit uncomfortable." Zoe said taking the collars off and propping the bed up a bit more.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem, so the pain in your hip then, where about's is it?"  
Sommer pointed to the area, Zoe carefully lifted up her t-shirt and rolled her trousers down a bit to examine it more.  
"Ok, I think that is dislocated, so Robyn, can you book an x-ray please?"  
"Yep on it." Robyn replied.  
Ok, and the pain in your thigh, is it sharp pain or aches?"  
"Aches. There sometimes is a sharp pain, depending on the position." Sommer replied.  
"Ok, I need to get your trousers off so I'll have to cut your trousers off though I'm afraid because they are quite tight and I don't want any more damage."  
"Robyn can you also put a screen up please? Thank you."  
Zoe carefully cut the trouser leg off to reveal a purple looking thigh.  
"I think it's just badly bruised, we'll x-ray that as well, but I'd say it will be crutches for roughly a month."  
"Ok, thank you Dr Hanna."  
"No problem, a porter will come and take you to x-ray shortly, but I'll be back here when you return. And also, my paramedic said you were pregnant; have you any pain in the stomach?"  
"No there isn't."  
"Would you like me to do an ultrasound anyway while you're here?"  
"Yes please." Zoe nodded, trying to hold back tears, it was hard for her, but she had to put up with it for the sake of her job.  
"Patient to go to x-ray?" Came Max's cheeky voice from behind the screens.  
"Yes please Max. X-ray of hip and thigh, thank you muchly."  
"Arighty, come on then Sommer, off we go." He said clipping the breaks and wheeling her off to x-ray.  
Zoe went back to her office for a bit as she had some paperwork bits to do.  
"Zoe, can you manage for 10 if I go and pick Grace up from school?"  
"Yeah no problem." Connie picked up her bag and went to go and pick Grace up and bring her back.  
"Hiya Aunty Zoe!" Grace said as she came running in.  
"Hi Grace, did you enjoy school?"  
"Yeah! We learnt tricky maths sums and how to write sentences! It was hard, but it was fun and I enjoyed it!" Grace replied, it was more of a response than Zoe got from any of her girls.  
"That's good, now if you excuse me, I have to get to my patient, see you later Gracey!" Zoe said as her pager went off, and she went back to resus to see Sommer.  
"Ok hello Sommer, I have your x-day results back an you have dislocated your hip slightly, and it is just bruising to your thigh. So what we are going to do is push your hip back into place and put a hip support in, which will be quite uncomfortable to start off with I'm afraid, and we'll just bandage your thigh up and give you crutches."  
"Ok, that's fine thank you."  
"I'm just going to get Dr Ashford to come help me with your hip and I'll get Tess to bring an ultrasound in." Sommer nodded.  
Ash came back with Zoe, and Tess wasn't far behind with the ultrasound.  
"Hi Sommer my names Dr Ashford, here is some gas and air for you to breathe on as we do your hip ok, we'll count to three and then push and you will feel discomfort." Ash said as they took their positions.  
"Ok, so one three... One... Two... Three!" Zoe counted and they pushed Sommer hip back in as she breathed heavily on the pain relief.  
"All done, well done." Zoe said as they out the hip splint on.  
"Thank you."  
"It's ok, Tess will give you an ultrasound while I go and get bandages and some crutches for you." Zoe said going out if resus again, and returning shortly, just a Tess was finishing off, Zoe had made sure that she wasn't in the room when Tess was doing the  
"Thanks Tess." She said as she carefully bandaged Sommer's leg. Then carefully she helped her off the bed and onto her crutches, before she met her mum and the two went home.

**Hope this is ok, the next chapter will have a bit more Zax in it, and a little surprise...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry it has taken a long time to update this, so sorry! 3 **

**Here's the follow up chapter to 39, it does follow on because I cut 39 short! But this chapter, you will find a familiar face appear... Enjoy, and please review :)**

Chapter 40

Zoe was walking back to her office, but took the extremely long way round; passed Max's so called office. She quickly glanced around, making sure that nobody was nearby or looking at her, she shoved her elbow down on the door handle and pushed her back against the door opening vigorously before shutting it as soon as she stepped foot in the door.  
"Bloody hell Zoe. Don't do that to me." Max said, Zoe scared him when she came in!  
"Don't do what?" Zoe asked confused.  
"You. When you came in, it scared me!" Max said, making Zoe laugh.  
"Ok, ok! Well I have a 15 minutes break..." Zoe didn't even get chance to finish her sentence because Max was at her face kissing her passionately, and then pushed her down on to the table that was in the middle of the room and laid on top of her. Without moving his mouth away from hers, he rolled over so Zoe was on top of him, only he rolled too far and they both fell off the table landing with a thud!  
max broke away from Zoe as he burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?"  
"The fact that we've just rolled across a table and fell to the floor."  
"Right... Whatever... But my breaks nearly over now so I'll see you tonight Mr Walker." Zoe said winking and sorting herself out.  
"Leave yourself alone, you look gorgeous. See you tonight baby girl." Max replied as Zoe went out smiling to herself. She sorted her hair out and walked back down to the ED and into her office.  
"Aah Zoe, just the person, you're needed in resus again, but I've been told to pass on that it is a Linda Andrews. Whatever that means." Connie said; Zoe stared at her, trying to believe what Connie had just said.  
"Is she alright?" Zoe asked worried.  
"Yeah, she was involved in a minor RTC and I think from what I've heard she only has a fractured wrist."  
"Thanks Connie." Zoe said walking out of the office and going to resus.  
"Well well well Nurse Andrews, all of this time I've been wanting I see you, I didn't quite mean like this!" Zoe said laughing as Linda looked up from her bed and smiled at Zoe.  
"Surprise!" Linda said sarcastically.  
"So what are doing back in Holby?"  
"Well, I wasn't settling down very well and I was desperate to come and see you again because it has been ages! This wasn't quite part of my plan though." Linda said laughing.  
"Ok, well I can see that! So how long you here for?"  
"You see, that's the point, I was going to ask if there were any jobs going about, I think I'm going to stay in Holby for a while and see how I get on because my hearts in Holby, I've got you and I've got the ED."  
"Well I'm sure that wont be a problem, I'll have to check with Connie, who is joint clinical lead with me, and Tess and Charlie, but I don't think that will be a problem because we are understaffed!" Zoe said laughing. At that point Connie came in and saw Zoe sat at the end of the bed chatting with Linda.  
"Erm, Dr Hanna, are you actually going to do any work today?"  
Zoe turned around to see Connie stood there.  
"Yes of course, I was just checking to make sure that Linda here was reactive and wasn't dizzy or concussed..." Zoe said looking at Linda and tying not to laugh.  
"Ok, well I'll take it from here now please. Zoe take 5 minutes."  
Zoe nodded and smiled at Linda before going to find Tess and Charlie, luckily they were both in their office.  
Zoe knocked but walked straight in anyway!  
"You know you are supposed to wait after you've knocked until we say come in to be able to come in." Charlie said laughing.  
"Whatever... Well, I have a solution to our understaffed issue..."  
"Go on then" Tess said seeing that Zoe looked like she was about to burst.  
"Linda!"  
"What about her?"  
"She's in resus and asked if she could have her job back?"  
"Well of course he can, she is always welcome back! How is she?"  
"Haha I don't know, she was only involved in a minor RTC, but I went to go sort her out but ended up sitting on her bed talking to her so Connie took over!"  
"ZOE!" Charlie said laughing. He knew what Linda an Zoe were like together, he had seen it all before...

**Hope this is ok! Please share your thoughts with a review, and also if you have any ideas for storylines, I am open for all ideas :) **


End file.
